Der unsichtbare Tod
by moth-to-flame
Summary: SG1 erkundet einen fremden Planeten. Etwas ist ihnen auf den Fersen...


**Autor:** bellalien  
**Rating:** M (S/J)  
**Spoiler:** tiny ones for Solitudes & Divide and Conquer  
**Staffel:** 4.  
**Inhalt:** SG1 erkundet einen fremden Planeten. Etwas ist ihnen auf den Fersen...  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

Sein Körper war schwach vom verlorenen Blut, das immer noch aus zwei großen Fleischwunden an seinen Flanken strömte. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich immer schneller. Der Atem kam rasselnd und stoßweise und dickflüssiger Geifer tropfte ihm aus dem Maul.  
Es spürte, wie es den Kampf um sein Leben verlor. Es rannte immer noch blind durch das Dickicht des dichten Waldes und versuchte, seinen Verfolger abzuhängen. Doch die blutige Spur, die es hinterließ, war eine eindeutige Fährte.  
Es hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich zu verteidigen, nicht mehr die Kraft, weiter um sein Leben zu laufen. Das riesige, katzenartige Wesen, das es angegriffen hatte, kam immer näher und es konnte fast schon seinen fauligen Atem riechen.  
Ein letztes Mal stemmten sich alle Lebensgeister des kleinen Säugetieres auf und das Tier beschleunigte. Doch sein Verfolger war sich seines Sieges bereits sicher und nahm ebenfalls Tempo auf. Zweige und Äste streiften das sandfarbene Fell und die Katze konnte die Beute bereits sehen. Es war zu klein, um den Hunger lange Zeit zu stillen, doch in Zeiten wie diesen musste man nehmen, was kam.  
Es hetzte die Beute noch einige hundert Meter weiter durch das dichte Gestrüpp, bis das rasselnde Keuchen fast besser wahrnehmbar war als der Angstgeruch, den das gejagte Tier exzessiv verströmte. Ein letztes Mal hielt die große Katze die Nase hoch in die Luft, bevor es die letzten Meter auf seine erschöpfte Beute, die am Rande einer großen Lichtung nun endgültig zusammengebrochen war, zuschritt.  
Die Augen des kleinen Tieres waren weiß und quollen fast aus ihren Höhlen, Schaum rann ihm aus dem Maul und der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in Bruchteilen von Sekunden. Das Blut aus seinen Flanken hatte bereits kleine Lachen um den zitternden Körper gebildet und der Jäger konnte riechen und hören, wie es mit seiner Beute zu Ende ging.

Mit einem einzigen kräftigen Biss trennte die Katze ihm zuvor jedoch die Kehle durch. Das Adrenalin schoss noch durch seinen erhitzen Körper, als es die mächtigen Reißzähne in den weichen Unterbauch der Beute schlug und das noch warme Blut sich in seinem Maul verteilte.  
Es wollte gerade zu fressen anfangen, als ein Geräusch es aufschrecken lies.  
Die sensiblen, mit Haarbüscheln versehenen Ohren orteten das Geräusch ganz in der Nähe und ein drohendes Knurren entfuhr seiner Kehle.  
Als das Geräusch ein weiteres Mal zu vernehmen war, nahm der Jäger Reißaus und warf einen letzten Blick auf die Quelle des seltsamen Geräusches, dem großen Ring in der Mitte der Lichtung. Dann spannten sich seine Muskeln und es machte einen großen Satz, bevor es mit fast fliegenden Pfoten schnell das Weite suchte.

Jack O´Neill trat als letzter durch das Stargate und lies einen prüfenden Blick über die unmittelbare Umgebung schweifen, bevor er sich auf seine drei Teammitglieder konzentrierte.  
"Alle Anzeigen im Normalbereich. Die Siedlung liegt laut Malp-Daten etwa 20 Meilen südlich von hier.", erklärte Sam Carter und wies mit der rechten Hand in die angegebene Richtung.  
Jack seufzte und trat die moosigen Stufen des Stargates herab.  
"Okay. Überprüft die Ausrüstung, dann geht's los.", kommandierte er und setzte sich die Sonnebrille auf.  
Carter und Daniel nickten, während Teal'c seinen Blick auf den Waldrand richtete. Augenscheinlich hatte er etwas entdeckt.  
Langsam ging er darauf zu.  
"Teal'c, was ist?", fragte Jack, der seinem Freund dabei zusah.  
"O'Neill. Du solltest dir das hier mal ansehen.", gab dieser zur Antwort.

"Oh...", war das einzige, das Jack von sich geben konnte, als er das Gemetzel sah, das Teal'c entdeckt hatte.  
"Carter, Daniel, kommt mal her.", rief er.  
"Das...sieht aus wie ein Mittagessen von etwas, dem ich nicht unbedingt begegnen will.", entfuhr es Daniel.  
"Das...sieht aus wie ein übergroßes Meerschweinchen mit langen Beinen.", stellte Carter fest und versuchte das tote Tier mit einem Stock umzudrehen.  
"Es ist noch nicht lange tot. Der Körper ist sogar noch warm.", kommentierte Teal'c.  
Einige Fliegen hatten sich bereits auf dem frischen Kadaver niedergelassen und begannen das Festmahl ihres Lebens.  
Die Bauchdecke war aufgerissen und sämtliche Gedärme lagen ausgebreitet wie ein Nest voller Schlangen neben dem Torso. In der Kehle klaffte ein riesiges Loch, dessen ausgefranste Ränder getrocknetes Blut umgab. In der Flanke des Tieres befanden sich zwei weitere schwere Wunden.  
"Das muss ein ziemlich großes Tier angerichtet haben...", überlegte Jack laut.  
"In der Tat. Die Größe der Wunden ist beeindruckend. Ich kenne kein Tier, das solch ein Gebiss hat.", sagte Teal'c.  
Jack atmete tief durch und stand dann auf. "Okay...wir gehen los. Aber...seid vorsichtig. Was immer _das_ hier getötet hat, muss noch hier sein.", befahl der Colonel und wies auf den Kadaver, der jetzt immer mehr zum Flughafen für große fette Fleischfliegen wurde. "Teal'c, du gehst mit Daniel, Carter, Sie kommen mit mir.", addierte er und entsicherte sein Maschinengewehr.

Sam machte es ihm nach und gesellte sich an seine Seite.  
Der Jaffa und Daniel bildeten das Schlusslicht und alle äugten aufmerksam um sich, sogar Teal'c hatte seine Finger am Auslöser der Stabwaffe.

Der große Kater wollte nach dem verstummen des angsteinflößenden Geräusches wieder zu seiner Mahlzeit zurückkehren, doch stoppte abrupt, als er den Geruch von Eindringlingen witterte. In sein gesamtes, mehrere Quadratkilometer umfassenden Revier, hatte er noch niemals solche Tiere gesehen und doch war ihm deren Geruch vertraut. Im angrenzenden Revier, das einer Kätzin gehörte, mit der er sich letztes Jahr gepaart hatte, und in dem er sich einige Wochen lang aufgehalten hatte, solange er eben in der Paarungszeit von ihr akzeptiert wurde, gab es viele davon und sie waren eine leichte Beute. Ihre Sinne waren nicht so fein wie die anderer Beutetiere und sie waren neugierig und unvorsichtig. Er hatte einige davon erlegt, bevor er sein von Natur aus einzelgängerisches Leben wieder aufnahm und in sein angestammtes Territorium zurückgekehrt war.

Noch einmal sog er den Geruch der vier Lebewesen ein, bevor er sich an deren Fersen heftete. Seine vorhin erlegte Beute wurde nebensächlich.

Nach einer Weile entspannten sich die vier SG1 Mitglieder ein wenig.  
"Sieht nicht so aus als würde das Gate hier oft benutzt. Keine Wege, keine Trampelpfade...nur dieses dornige Dickicht. Sind Sie sicher, dass hier Menschen leben?", vergewisserte sich Jack noch einmal bei seinem Major, obwohl er deren Antwort schon lange wusste. Aber wenigstens hatte er das minutenlange unangenehme Schweigen unterbrochen.  
"Ja Sir. Es waren klare, scharfe Bilder, die uns das Malp gesandt hat. Es sind noch ungefähr 16 Meilen.", argumentierte sie.  
"Aber ich habe recht mit dem Stargate, oder?", hakte er nach.  
Eine Sekunde lang sah ihn Sam verwirrt an.  
"Ja, es wird augenscheinlich nicht oft oder gar nicht benutzt. Aber das bedeutet vielleicht nicht viel.", gab sie zurück.  
Jack runzelte die Stirn.  
"Na ja, stellen Sie sich vor, diese Leute würden auf unseren Planeten kommen, wenn sie durch das zweite Tor gekommen wären, als es noch im ewigen Eis stand...die hätten wohl auch auf einen Eisplaneten geschlossen und nicht auf einen so fortschrittlichen Planeten wie die Erde es tatsächlich ist. Sogar ich dachte das ja damals...", erklärte sie. Jack nickte überzeugt und kurz huschten verschwommene Erinnerungen durch seinen Kopf.  
"Sie denken also, die haben auch ein zweites Tor?"  
"Möglich wäre es, aber es deutet nichts darauf hin. Das zweite Tor auf der Erde war wohl eher ein Un- oder Zufall.", sagte Sam.  
"Weil unser Planet sozusagen die Goa'uld Hochburg war.", stellte Jack fest.  
Sam lächelte. "So ist es."

Eine Weile herrschte wieder Schweigen bis auf das Gemurmel von Teal'cs tiefer Stimme. Er und Daniel waren einige Meter zurückgefallen und führten eine angeregte Unterhaltung über das Reich der Inka. Teal'c schien äußerst wissbegierig zu sein.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir eine kleine Pause machen, um Danny wieder zu Atem kommen zu lassen...", schmunzelte Jack. Sam nickte und wie auf Kommando tat sich vor ihnen eine kleine Lichtung auf. Das Sonnenlicht, das bisher von den dichten Baumkronen gedämpft wurde, fiel hier ungehindert bis auf den Waldboden und erzeugte eine abstrakte Veränderung der Vegetation.  
Jack rief Daniel und Teal'c die Neuigkeit zu und lies sich dann neben Sam auf den aufgeheizten Boden fallen, nachdem er seine Waffe gegen einen Stein gelehnt hatte.  
Er nahm seine Mütze ab und wischte sich damit den Schweiß von der Stirn, dann nahm er seine Wasserflasche und trank gierig ein paar Schlucke.

Daniel gesellte sich zu ihnen. Jack wollte gerade fragen, wo Teal'c denn bliebe, als er seinen Freund bewegungslos etwa zehn Meter entfernt stehen sah, den Blick starr auf ein unsichtbares Ziel in der üppigen Vegetation gerichtet. Der steile Einfall der Sonne auf der Lichtung zauberte wabernde Schatten auf die dunklere Umgebung und ließ Umrisse wie Schemen erscheinen.

"O'Neill.", warnte der Jaffa. Jack stand ruckartig auf und griff instinktiv nach der MG.  
Er nahm seinen Platz an Teal'cs Seite ein und richtete den Sucher in die Richtung, die dieser ihm wies.  
"Dort drüben hat sich etwas bewegt.", flüsterte der Krieger. Jack reagierte mit einem angedeuteten Nicken und kniff die Augen zusammen. Aber auch er konnte nur verschwommene Schatten erkennen. "Bist du sicher?", zischte er gedämpft, während Carter und Daniel ebenfalls aufgetaucht waren.  
Teal'c hielt seinen Blick weiter starr auf den unsichtbaren Feind. Alle vier wagten kaum zu atmen.

Nach einer Weile, in der nichts geschehen war, beschloss Jack etwas zu unternehmen. "Okay, Leute. Mich beschleicht hier ein ungutes Gefühl. Wir sollten uns beeilen.", sagte er und wandte sich zum Weitermarsch.  
"Sollten wir nicht zum Stargate zurückkehren?", warf Daniel ein.  
Jack überdachte die Option kurz. "Das bringt nichts. Wir würden den Rückweg sowieso nicht vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit schaffen. Ob wir hier schlafen oder in der Nähe des Tores macht im Prinzip keinen Unterschied.", überlegte er.  
Daniel nickte und warf einen letzten Blick auf das schattige Waldgebiet, dass sie nun Schritt für Schritt hinter sich ließen.

Zwei Pausen und einige Fehlalarme später lichtete sich der Wald etwas und wenigstens ein paar der Sonnenstrahlen erreichten den Waldboden.  
"Wie weit ist es noch bis zu der Siedlung, Major Carter?", fragte Teal'c.  
"Es müssten ungefähr noch 6 Meilen sein. Wir sind bald da."  
"Und das ist auch gut so.", sagte Jack.  
"Was er sagen will ist, dass in etwa einer Stunde die Dämmerung einbrechen wird.", erklärte Daniel bei Sams konfusem Blick.  
Die vier beschleunigten ihre Schritte wieder.

Der Geifer troff dem nur einen sprichwörtlichen Katzensprung von den Vieren entfernten, im Dickicht fast unsichtbaren Schatten vom Maul, der sich an die Fersen des Teams geheftet hatte. Präsent zu sein, ohne sich zu präsentieren. Sein Körper war geschaffen dazu und doch schien es einige Male so, als wäre er entdeckt worden. Doch stets bestätigten sich seine Befürchtungen nicht. Die Zweibeiner nahmen seine Präsenz nicht wirklich war, sie konnten nur seine smaragdgrünen durchdringen Augen auf sich fühlen.

Er war da. Doch niemand sah ihn. Mit der Umgebung verschmelzen war sein größter Trick – etwa wenn er in irgendeiner Baumkrone hockte und allabendlich die kleineren, Nachtaktiven Tiere ihren Weg zur Wasserquelle suchten und nicht merken sollten, dass direkt über ihren Köpfen eine tödliche Gefahr lauerte. Das war seine Art, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Bei seinem nächtlichen Treiben halfen sein dunkles, leicht silberfarbenes Fell und seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen, sich zwischen den dunklen Schatten der Bäume in der einsetzenden Finsternis zu verbergen. Wenn es sein musste, verharrte er dort stundenlang, in denen er bewegungslos auf seinen Auftritt wartete. Warten gehörte zu seinem Leben. Und diese vier Zweibeiner waren potentielle Nahrungsquellen. Er würde ihnen nahe bleiben und auf den geeigneten Augenblick warten. Irgendwann würden auch diese Vier unvorsichtig werden und das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf würde sie übermannen und sie verletzlich und angreifbar machen.

Bald. Bis dahin würde er warten. Wie immer.

"Teal'c, du übernimmst die erste Wache. Daniel wird dich in zwei Stunden ablösen, dann übernimmt Carter und dann ich.", befahl Jack und blickte in die Runde. Er erhielt ein synchrones bestätigendes Nicken und verzog sich zufrieden in sein Zelt. Er stellte die Weckfunktion an seiner Armbanduhr und kroch in seinen blauen Schlafsack, während Teal'c es sich auf einem großen Stein so bequem wie es eben ging machte und Daniel und Sam sich ebenfalls in ihre Zelte begaben. Teal'c stellte die Taschenlampe auf die hellste Stufe ein und beäugte wachsam und mit geschärften Sinnen die Umgebung des Zeltlagers.

Daniel schreckte aus seinem nicht gerade unangenehmen Traum und starrte verwirrt in die Dunkelheit. Nur das Feuer in der Mitte des Kreises, den sie mit ihren Zelten gebildet hatten, erhellte auf eine schaurig flackernde Art und Weise den Innenraum des Zeltes und Daniel lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Mit einem genervten Stöhnen wuchtete er sich aus dem Schlafsack und versuchte, in den tanzenden Schattenspielen, die das Lagerfeuer auch auf den Boden zauberte, seine Armbanduhr zu finden, die ihm mit ihrem monotonen Weckruf bereits durch Mark und Bein ging.  
Der Mann schnaufte erleichtert, als er den Grund seines Aufwachens endlich gefunden hatte. Er schnappte sich seine Taschenlampe und verließ kriechend das Zelt, um Teal'c bei der Nachtwache abzulösen.  
Daniel bemühte sich sehr, die anderen nicht zu wecken und vermied es, nach Teal'c zu rufen, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm scheinbar regungslos auf seinem angestammten Stein saß.  
Doch bereits nach ein paar fast lautlosen Schritten flüsterte der Jaffa seinen Namen und bekräftigte einmal mehr die Tatsache, dass es unmöglich war, sich unbemerkt an Teal'c heranzuschleichen.  
Flüsternd informierte Teal'c den schlaftrunkenen Daniel, dass nichts Aufregendes vorgefallen sei, worauf Daniel ihn in sein Zelt schickte.

Gähnend richtete er sich seinen Wachposten ein und trank erst mal von dem lauwarmen Kaffee in der Thermoskanne, die er am Abend vorbereitet hatte.  
Trotz des Koffeins, das durch seine Adern pumpte, drohten ihm die Augen zuzufallen. Verzweifelnd versuchte der Wissenschaftler, sich mit dem Summen eines Liedes wach zu halten und sich so von den einlullenden Geräuschen der Nacht abzulenken. Das funktionierte auch, bis er die plötzlich eingetretene Stille bemerkte. Die Eule, die mit ihrem schaurigen Ruf bis zu dieser Minute immer wieder die Stille unerbrochen hatte, war still geworden. Ebenso hatten sämtliche Zikaden und Grillen ihr nächtliches Lied jäh unterbrochen.

Daniel horchte angestrengt in die nahe Dunkelheit des Waldes. Nur das Rauschen der sanften Brise in den Baumwipfeln, das wie der Seufzer einer verlorenen Seele klang, war zu hören. Angst machte sich in ihm breit.  
Er realisierte plötzlich, dass seine Waffe noch im Zelt lag und Teal'c die seine wieder mitgenommen hatte. So saß er schutzlos da und wog seine Möglichkeiten ab. Die erste war, sitzen zu bleiben und alles als Unsinn abzutun, als übertriebene Reaktion, die ihm bei seinen Kollegen nur wieder ein mitleidiges Grinsen eingebracht hätte. Die zweite war, die Waffe aus dem Zelt zu holen und dann weiterhin angsterfüllt Wache zu halten. Die dritte war, aufzustehen, zu den etwa 5 Meter entfernten Zelten zu rennen und um Hilfe zu rufen.

Keine der drei Möglichkeiten stellten ihn zufrieden. Daniel fragte sich, was Jack oder Sam in so einer Situation wohl machen würden. Die beiden waren Soldaten und hatten eine jahrelange Ausbildung hinter sich. Sie waren es gewohnt, in Situationen zu geraten, die einem dazu veranlassten, die Nackenhaare zu sträuben und sich nichts sehnlicher zu wünschen als bis über die Ohren unter die Decke seines Kinderbettes zu kriechen und sich vor dem bösen Monster unter dem Bett zu verstecken. Nach dem Motto, wenn ich es nicht sehe, sieht es mich auch nicht. Der junge Wissenschafter sah weit und breit nicht auch nur etwas vergleichbar Geborgenheit spendendes wie sein Kinderbett.

Wieder lauschte er mit gespitzten Ohren in die Stille. Kein Ton war zu hören, aber die Brise hatte aufgefrischt und brachte das Feuer zum knacken. Es waren nur noch wenige Holzreserven da und Sam, die nach ihm die Wache übernahm, würde wohl weiteres besorgen müssen. Aber das war im Moment nicht sein Problem.  
Daniel begann, nervös an seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen, was er seit sicher 10 Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. Wahrscheinlich lag es sogar noch länger zurück. Jedenfalls erinnerte er sich daran, das erste mal ein Mädchen mit abgekauten Fingernägeln geküsst zu haben. Das schien Ewigkeiten her zu sein.  
Cheryl war inzwischen sicher zum zweiten Mal verheiratet und verdiente mehr sogar mehr als er als unentbehrlicher archäologischer Berater des Flaggschiffes der SG Teams.  
Er seufzte und spürte, wie sich die innere Anspannung seltsamerweise in teilnahmslose Gelassenheit verwandelte, als plötzlich ein einzelnes, scharfes Geräusch die Stille durchfuhr. Das Knacken eines Astes in unmittelbarer Nähe. Er konnte es fühlen. Auch wenn er nie eine Goa'uld Larve in sich getragen hatte und kein Naquada in seinem Blut besaß, konnte er in diesem Moment das erste Mal wirklich begreifen, wie es sich anfühlte, die Präsenz von etwas in seiner Nähe zu spüren, das man nicht sehen konnte.  
"Auch der Mensch, wie jedes Säugetier, das eine potentielle Beute für einen Prädatoren darstellt, besitzt die Fähigkeit, zu spüren, wenn er gejagt wird.", dieses Zitat, das er letzte Woche in irgendeiner Tierdokumentation auf dem Discovery Channel gesehen hatte, fiel ihm ironischerweise gerade in diesem Augenblick wieder ein.

Ängstlich sah er sich um und Schweißströme begannen ihm aus sämtlichen Poren zu fließen. Er fühlte es ganz deutlich, wie eine übersinnliche Wahrnehmung, die sich auf seine Urinstinkte auswirkte und er wusste, was auch immer dort draußen lauerte, es würde seine panische Angst riechen und nicht mehr lange auf seinen Angriff warten.

Jack war mit einem Schlag wach und schlug mit einem Arm um sich, wie um eine lästige Fliege zu vertreiben. Ein Blick auf seine die hellblau erleuchtete Anzeige seiner Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass die Zeit für seine Wache noch nicht gekommen war. Er versuchte sich aus den Wirren seines Schlafsackes zu befreien, während er darüber nachdachte, was ihn wohl so plötzlich geweckt haben könnte.  
Da war es wieder. Ein panischer Hilfeschrei, der dem charakteristischen Klang nach weder gespielt noch unbegründet war und eindeutig von Daniel stammte.

O'Neill nahm sich nicht die Zeit, seine Stiefel anzuziehen, packte seine MG und stürmte aus dem Zelt. Erst sah er gar nichts außer dem flackernden Schein des knackenden Feuers.  
Dann hörte er gedämpfte Stimmen, die man eindeutig Carter und Teal'c zuordnen konnte. Er ging näher an die schemenhaften Gestalten seiner Freunde heran. Beide standen mit dem Rücken zu ihm und jetzt erkannte er auch Daniel, der sich wie ein schutzsuchendes Affenkind an Sam gekrallt hatte. Sam versuchte, ihn loszuwerden, denn auch sie konnte ahnen, dass Daniel nicht umsonst so aufgebracht war.

"Hey.", rief Jack gedämpft. Sam und Daniel schreckten auf, während Teal'c sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, sich umzudrehen. Langsam und mit der Stabwaffe im Anschlag verschwand er in der Dunkelheit.  
"Daniel, alles klar?", fragt Jack leise. Sam sah ihn hilfesuchend an, doch dann löste sich der Archäologe langsam von ihr und Jack sah, wie er zitterte.  
Seine Augen waren trotz des Fehlens der Brille groß und O'Neill konnte in diesem Augenblick nicht sagen, ob die Dunkelheit oder die Furcht sie so unnatürlich schwarz machten.  
Er warf noch einen schnellen Blick auf Sam, welcher ihr wortlos zu verstehen gab, sich um Daniel zu kümmern, während er Teal'c folgte.

Der Colonel spürte, wie die feuchte Kälte des nächtlichen Waldbodens langsam durch seine Socken drang und beschleunigte seine Schritte.  
Er versuchte, seinen Freund auszumachen und realisierte, dass eine Taschenlampe jetzt wohl nützlich gewesen wäre.Plötzlich erhellte eine Stabwaffensalve die Nacht und Jack schreckte geblendet auf. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt die Richtung, und obwohl er fast nichts sehen konnte, vertraute er auf die scharfen Augen seines Kameraden.  
"O'Neill!", rief dieser unweit und bald stand der Jaffa vor ihm.  
"Hast du es erwischt?", war Jacks erste Frage.  
"Nein. Es war ein Tier. Etwa so groß wie ein Mensch. Zu schnell.", antwortete dieser keuchend.  
Jack nickte und als er bemerkte, dass Teal'c das in der Finsternis nicht sehen konnte, antwortete er: "Ja. Gehen wir zurück zum Lager. Wenn wir Glück haben, kommt es heute nicht mehr zurück.", beschloss er.  
O'Neill und Carter übernahmen die letzten beiden Schichten freiwillig.

Die Dämmerung war hereingebrochen und die ersten Vögel stimmten ihr allmorgendliches Lied an. Sam und Jack saßen auf ihren Posten und schwiegen.  
Es war nicht gerade eine sehr diskussionsreiche Nacht gewesen. Nachdem sie den gestrigen Tag Revue passieren hatten lassen und den heutigen Morgen planten, waren sie in kameradschaftliches Schweigen gefallen und ihren eigenen Gedanken nachgegangen. Sam wusste, dass man Jack O'Neill nicht nachsagen konnte, ein Plappermaul zu sein.  
"Noch etwa eine Stunde, dann können wir die anderen wecken.", stellte Jack fest und kramte in seinem Rucksack.  
Als er die vordere kleine Tasche öffnete, fiel ein Schlüsselbund heraus. Bevor er sich fragen konnte, wie seine Schlüssel immer dahin kamen, wo er sie am wenigsten vermutete, hatte Sam ihn aufgehoben und betrachtete den kleinen, abgegriffenen Holzanhänger, der neben sämtlichen Schlüsseln am Bund befestigt war.  
Er war aus hellem Holz und etwas dunkler war Jacks Name darauf zu lesen.  
"Das ist wunderschön.", sagte Sam andächtig und strich mit ihren Fingern über die vier Buchstaben.  
Jack nickte und streckte fordernd seine Hand aus.  
"Tschuldigung.", sagte Sam, als wäre sie bei einem Verbrechen ertappt worden und legte es in seine Hand. Schuldbewusst starrte sie ein letztes Mal auf den Anhänger, der in Jacks geschlossener Faust und dann wieder im Rucksack verschwand. Wenn sie jetzt erwartete, dass Jack wieder in das unangenehme Schweigen zurückfiel und sie sich mit Gewissensbissen herumschlagen musste, nur weil sie eines von Jacks "privaten Objekten" angefasst hatte, wie es im Allgemeinen der Fall war, wurde sie enttäuscht und als Jack seine Stimme klärte, um zu sprechen, hob sie überrascht den Kopf.

"Nein...es ist nur...", begann er.  
Sie sah ihn immer noch überrascht an und erwartete nicht wirklich viel von diesem Ansatz.  
Wieder wurde sie überrumpelt.  
"Charlie hat ihn mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt...in dem Jahr, als er gestorben ist.", sagte er leise. Sam wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Das wusste sie bei "normalen" Menschen schon nicht, was sollte sie dann schon bei Jack tun? Es war so selten, dass er sich anderen Menschen anvertraute, dass es ihr fast schon ein stolzes Gefühl gab. Aber wie sollte sie damit umgehen?

Jack war erstaunt über die Tatsache, dass er mit ihr über solche Sachen sprach. Aber Sam war ihm trotz aller unsichtbaren Mauern, die zwischen ihnen standen, doch so nah. Manchmal sah er es in ihren Augen oder fühlte es einfach an ihrer Gegenwart, dass sie genau wie er mehr empfand als nur Kameradschaft und berufliche Verpflichtung, einander zu helfen und zu unterstützen.

Aber etwas hinderte sie daran, an ihrer Distanz etwas zu ändern. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass ihre Karriere, ihr Beruf, der gleichzeitig auch ihr Leben war, wichtiger war als irgendeine Beziehung zu ihrem Vorgesetzten, der noch dazu im gleichen Team war. Er selbst glaubte nach längerem Leugnen selbst nicht mehr, dass zwei sich Liebende noch genauso gut zusammen arbeiten konnten wie zwei Freunde.

Aber was würde sich dann schon ändern? Er wusste, dass er auch wenn es morgen oder übermorgen passieren würde , Sams Leben über alle anderen, auch sein eigenes, stellen würde. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, Sam jemals irgendwo im Stich zu lassen, und wenn alle militärischen Regeln ihm sagten, er solle andere ihm untergebene Soldaten in Sicherheit bringen.

Und aufgrund dessen, dass sich für ihn nicht wirklich etwas ändern würde und es bereits schon zu spät war, das aufzuhalten, was sich über die Jahre zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatten, war es für ihn nicht länger ein Hindernis. Und er glaubte fest daran, dass auch Sam einen anderen, einen wahren Grund haben musste.

Vielleicht konnte sie mit seiner Unfähigkeit nicht umgehen, seine Gefühle oder seine Gedanken mit jemandem zu teilen. Das konnte er manchmal selbst nicht. Ja Jack hasste sich selbst manchmal regelrecht dafür. Und er wusste auch, dass sein Sarkasmus, der seinen weichen Kern wie die harte Kalkschale einer Muschel umgab, manchmal sehr verletzend gegenüber anderen, ganz besonders Sam, sein konnte.

Ja, vielleicht war das der Grund dafür.

Aber vielleicht gelang es ihm auch, dagegen anzukämpfen und sich wenigstens einem einzigen Menschen zu öffnen. Es würde schwer werden, denn nicht einmal Sarah hatte es geschafft, in seine Seele zu blicken. Der einzige Mensch, dem das jemals gelungen war dieses Fenster zu seinem Inneren zu öffnen, war tot und der Grund dafür, dass all das nur noch schlimmer geworden war: Charlie.

Sam schwieg. Es gab keine Worte, die das ausdrücken konnten, was sie im Moment für ihn fühlte, weil sie es selber nicht genau wusste.

Jack seufzte.  
Er stand auf, streckte sich kurz und ließ seine Blicke dann wieder prüfend durch die Gegend schweifen.  
"Es war ein ganz besonderer Tag für Charlie.", sagte er plötzlich, als er sich wieder gesetzt hatte. Sam drehte ihren Kopf wieder in seine Richtung und versuchte seinen Blick einzufangen. Aber Jacks Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, während er weiter sprach. Er sprach langsam und mit tiefer Stimme.  
"Ich werde nie seine Augen vergessen, als er mir den Anhänger gab. Manchmal denke ich, Charlie hat mehr Freude daran gehabt, jemanden zu beschenken als selbst Geschenke zu bekommen.".

"Das ist außergewöhnlich für ein Kind in seinem Alter.", sagte Sam leise und hoffte, nichts falsches gesagt zu haben.  
Jack nickte langsam.  
"Sie hätten seine Augen sehen sollen, Sam. Wie stolz er war, als er ihn mir gab.", sagte er leise und seine Mundwinkel umspielte ein wehmütiges Lächeln.  
Sams Blick wandte sich beim Fallen ihres Vornamens wieder von seinem Gesicht ab, obwohl er sie nicht ansah.  
"Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", flüsterte sie und versuchte erneut vergeblich, wieder Blickkontakt herzustellen. Dann hob Jack plötzlich wieder den Kopf und seine ausdrucksstarken Augen bohrten sich in die ihren.

"Haben Sie je daran gedacht, Kinder zu haben?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
Sam dachte kurz darüber nach. Wollte sie Kinder? Warum hatte sie sich nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht? Sämtliche ihrer Freundinnen aus vergangenen Tagen hatten schon Kinder und die wenigen, mit denen sie noch Kontakt hatte, beschrieben in ihren Briefen und Anrufen immer das familiäre Idyll mit dem treu sorgenden Ehemann und den süßen Kids.

Jack wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort, wohl bewusst der Tatsache, dass er den Rahmen ihrer üblichen Gesprächsthemen bei Weitem sprengte.  
"Na ja. Irgendwie habe ich mir nie richtig Gedanken darüber gemacht.", gab sie schließlich wahrheitsgemäß zur Antwort. "Irgendwann vielleicht schon. Ich weiß nicht. Zur Zeit sehe ich nicht, dass es möglich wäre. Ich liebe meine Arbeit, ich meine...ich kann mir ein Leben ohne Stargate und SG1 nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich denke, da geht es Ihnen ähnlich?", addierte sie.

Jack nickte abwesend.  
"Ein Kind passt in mein momentanes Leben nicht. In absehbarer Zeit plane ich also keinen Nachwuchs.", sagte sie und lächelte nervös.  
Wieder nickte Jack.  
"Außerdem habe ich keine Zeit, um mir ein Privatleben aufzubauen. Ich sehe mein eigenes Haus eher selten von innen, aber das wissen Sie ja sicher genauso gut wie ich.", sagte sie nach einer Weile hinzufügend.  
"Ja...das kenn ich.", sagte er und lächelte aufmunternd. Sam gab das Lächeln zurück und fragte nun ihrerseits, obwohl sie nicht sicher war, ob sie nicht _den_ wunden Punkt traf.

"Und Sie, ich meine...haben Sie jemals wieder in Erwägung gezogen...", deutete sie an.  
"Kinder?...", er schwieg kurz. "Ich schätze, es sind die selben Gründe wie bei Ihnen, die dagegen sprechen. Und wenn ich mal aus dem Militär raus bin, bin ich zu alt für solche Sachen...", sagte er und kicherte gekünstelt.

"Manchmal denke ich, wir versäumen etwas da draußen.", sagte Sam wenig später.  
"So als ob das Leben an einem vorbeizieht...", fügte Jack hinzu.  
Sam nickte andächtig und wieder mied sie seinen Blick, der so durchdringend geworden war, dass sie ihm nicht länger standhalten konnte.  
Plötzlich stand Jack auf und berührte kurz ihre Schulter.  
"Ich weck die Jungs. Sie können schon mal Kaffee für Daniel machen. Ich glaube, er braucht ein wenig Koffein für seine Nerven.", sagte er und lächelte ihr noch einmal zu, bevor er zu den Zelten der beiden marschierte.

Sam erschauderte bei seiner kurzen Berührung und fragte sich, wieso ihr Körper so auf seine Nähe reagierte.  
Die letzte Stunde hatte ihr ein Bild von Jack O'Neill gezeigt, dass sie vollkommen verwirrte. Sie seufzte und folgte seiner Bitte.

Die große Katze blinzelte in die aufgehende Sonne und streckte die steifen Glieder. Sie putzte sich mit schnellen Bewegungen ihrer rauen, mit kleinsten Widerhaken besetzen Zunge über das Fell und schärfte ihre Sinne.

Sie kannte keine Reue. Die verpatzte Jagd der Nacht war zwar nicht vergessen, aber sie hatte keinen wirklichen Fehler gemacht und sich so leise und unsichtbar wie immer an die ahnungslose Beute herangeschlichen. Doch kurz bevor sie in Position zum Angriff gehen konnte, war ein erschrecktes rehartiges Tier aus seinem Versteck im Dickicht einige Meter weiter vorne gesprungen.  
Die Beute war gewahr des Angreifers, der ihn belauerte und alarmierte die anderen Zweibeiner. Einer von ihnen hatte etwas bei sich, das blendend heiße Strahlen abgab und so war sie geflohen. Sie würde ihnen auf der Spur bleiben und diese Nacht würde sie keine Fehler mehr dulden.

Mit einem eleganten Sprung setzte der Kater von seinem Thron auf einem vom Blitz gefällten Baum herab und streckte die feine Nase in den Wind. Sofort stieg ihm der Unverwechselbare Geruch der Zweibeiner in die Nase und sämtliche seiner Sinne konzentrierten sich auf die Auffindung der Beute.  
Plötzlich stutze das Raubtier. Die Spur führte an die Grenzen seines weit reichenden Therithoriums und überschritt sie schließlich. Die Fährte führte ihn direkt in das Revier der Kätzin.

"Carter?", fragte Jack zum dritten Mal in der letzten halben Stunde.  
"Eigentlich müssten wir längst da sein, Sir!", antwortete Sam gehorsam.

Jack seufzte, das dritte Mal in der letzten halben Stunde.  
"O'Neill!", kam Teal'cs Ruf ein paar Meter voraus.  
Jack und Sam beschleunigten ihre Schritte und holten den Jaffa und Daniel ein. Teal'c zeigte mit dem Arm in Richtung Norden.  
Jack folgte der Geste. "Es wird ja langsam auch Zeit.", kommentierte er aber Sam sah, wie sich seine Gesichtszüge entspannten, als er die große Mauer aus Holz sah, die wahrscheinlich das lang gesuchte Dorf umgab.  
SG1 hielten schnellen Schrittes darauf zu.

Die Mauer entpuppte sich tatsächlich als unüberwindbarer Schutzwall und die vier brauchten eine Weile, um den Eingang zu finden, der durch zwei seltsame gekleidete Männer bewacht wurde, die jedoch keinerlei Waffen trugen.  
Jack winkte Daniel kurz zu. Dieser verstand die übliche Aufforderung und winkte den beiden Wachen freundlich zu, bevor er auf sie zuging.

Jack, Sam und Teal'c hielten sich im Hintergrund, aber stets bereit, einzugreifen, sollten die Wachen die guten Sitten der Gastfreundschaft nicht kennen. Daniel unterhielt sich wild gestikulierend mit den beiden Männern, die ebenso wild mit ihren Händen fuchtelten. Die drei konnten nichts von dem verstehen, das geredet wurde, wahrscheinlich war es irgendeine Fremdsprache. Doch plötzlich drehte sich Daniel grinsend um und auch die beiden Fremden schienen seltsam gelöst.

Daniel winkte sie aufgeregt zu ihm. "Hebräisch!", schrie er.  
Jack legte den Kopf schief. "Was?". Daniel seufzte. "Hebräisch, diese Leute sprechen einen alten hebräischen Dialekt.", erklärte der Archäologe enthusiastisch. Jack klatschte in die Hände. "Super! Dann sagen Sie den beiden, wir wollen bitte ein kaltes Bier und eine Dusche, dann sehen wir weiter.", sagte er sarkastisch. Daniel sah ihn einen Moment lang konfus an, bevor er kapierte, dass es sich um einen Scherz gehandelt hatte. Sam schmunzelte und Teal'c zog die Stirn kraus.

Die beiden fremden Männer machten einladende Gesten und so betraten SG1 die Stadt, die wie eine Märchenbuchausgabe einer alten orientalischen Siedlung aussah.  
Nach einigen Minuten, welche die vier damit verbrachten, sich ein wenig umzusehen, kamen einige Menschen neugierig auf sie zu. Ein ältere Frau baute sich plötzlich unvermutet vor Jack auf und begann in der fremden Sprache loszuplappern.

Jack hob hilflos die Arme und schaute sich nach Daniel um, doch dieser war bereits in eine angeregtes Gespräch mit ein paar jungen Männer vor einem überdimensionalen Gemüsestand vertieft.  
Unversehens versuchte die Frau, Jack zu berühren. Dieser wich ihren Armen aus, doch die Frau war schneller und ihre Hände umklammerten seine Waffe.  
"Daniel!", rief Jack genervt und versuchte der Frau das Gewehr wieder zu entreißen. Sofort kam Daniel angelaufen und redete auf die Frau ein. Sofort nahm sie eine demütige Stellung ein und verschwand dann wieder in der Menge.

"Okay...Daniel, Sie schmeißen sich hier weiter an die Leute ran und versuchen, rauszufinden, ob die etwas haben, das für uns von Bedeutung ist. Und äh...fragen Sie, ob sie was von einem großen Raubtier in den Wäldern wissen. Ich hab nämlich das Gefühl, die haben den riesigen Zaun hier nicht umsonst aufgezogen...Carter bleibt bei Ihnen. Teal'c und ich werden uns so ein bisschen umsehen. Wir treffen uns dann wieder hier.", befahl der Colonel und zeigte mit seinem rechten Arm auf das kleine Lehmhaus hinter ihm. Die anderen drei nickten und Daniel machte sich gleich an die Arbeit, indem er sicher einer Gruppe von plaudernden Frauen näherte.

Schnaubend ging der Kater die Grenzen seines Reviers ab und markierte die Büsche und Bäume. Die verlockende Beute konnte ihn nicht dazu bewegen, diese für menschliche Augen unsichtbare Grenze zu überschreiten. Es war nicht gesichert, dass die Kätzin ihn als Eindringling unmittelbar angreifen würde, aber dass sie es dulden würde, dass er ihn ihrem Revier jagte, war noch unwahrscheinlicher.

Natürlich war er ihr in Größe und Stärke überlegen, aber ein Kampf würde für ihn selbst auch nicht unblutig enden. Sein Körper war perfekt an diese Umwelt angepasst und er war eine Tötungsmaschine – aber nur, wenn er unverletzt und gesund war. Ein krankes Tier hatte in der Natur kaum Überlebenschancen. Das hieß, Risiken zu vermeiden.

"Wo bleibt Daniel...", murmelte Jack und trommelte mit den Fingern nervös auf seiner Waffe herum. Teal'c und er warteten seit einer halben Stunde am Treffpunkt, aber von Daniel und Sam keine Spur. "Ich kann mir schon denken, was Daniel Jackson aufgehalten hat.", kommentierte Teal'c und Jack nickte abwesend.

Endlich sahen die beiden, wie Jackson und Carter hinter einer der Hütten am Ende des Weges, der mitten durch die Siedlung führte, auftauchen, flankiert von ungefähr einem Dutzend Einheimischen, die wild und mit fuchtelnden Armen auf den Wissenschaftler einredeten. Daniel hatte augenscheinlich große Mühe, das Chaos aus ihm nur ansatzweise bekannten Wortfetzen zu überblicken. Dabei war er noch gut dran. Für Carter klangen die Worte nicht annähernd wie eine Sprache. Genervt sah sie sich hilfesuchend nach dem Colonel und Teal'c um.  
"Hey, Daniel!", rief sie und übertonte die aufgebrachte Menge nur annähernd.

"Jack! Also...diese Leute haben mir in den letzten zwei Stunden so viel erzählt...wow...ich meine...ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll...?", stammelte Jackson enthusiastisch.  
"Wie wär's mit: von vorne?", kam die prompte Antwort von Jack.  
"Ich werde es versuchen. Also, ihr Volk ist eindeutig arabischen Ursprungs, es gibt noch mehr Dörfer in der Gegend, aber sie haben nicht viel Kontakt miteinander.", begann er.  
"Warum nicht?", warf Teal'c dazwischen.  
"Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen, Teal'c!...Sie sind überzeugt davon, dass in den Wälder rund um den Schutzzaun, den sie errichtet haben, ein böser Dämon haust, der ihre Frauen und Kinder bei lebendigem Leibe frisst. Nur einmal in einem Mondzyklus, also etwa einem Monat, begibt sich ein junger Krieger freiwillig auf den Weg zum nächsten Dorf, um Güter und Nachrichten auszutauschen. Nur wenige der mutigen Männer wurden je wiedergesehen.", erzählte Daniel fast feierlich.

"Sehr theatralisch, Daniel. Sie können den Leuten sagen, dass es sich bei dem Dämon wahrscheinlich um ein katzenartiges Raubtier handelt.", befahl Jack.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass die sich so leicht davon überzeugen lassen...", widersprach der Archäologe und wies mit der rechten Hand auf die Gruppe von Einheimischen, die sich mittlerweile etwas beruhigt hatte und sie mit großen Augen beobachtete.  
"Sir? Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich dabei nur um _ein_ Tier handelt. Ich meine...zum Überleben einer Art braucht es schließlich mehrere...Individuen...", versuchte Carter ihre Gedankengänge zu erklären.  
Daniel nickte zustimmend.  
"Was sollen wir tun?", fragte er.

"Wenn es sich wirklich um eine Katze handelt, sind es wahrscheinlich Einzelgänger. Es gibt nur eine Katzenart, die im Rudel lebt – die Löwen. Es sind Tiere, also töten sie nur, wenn sie hungrig sind, zumindest ist das auf der Erde so.", sagte Sam wieder.  
Jack hob die Augenbrauen. "Eine verlorene Zoologin?", fragte er.  
Sam grinste. "Meine Satellitenschüssel ist kaputt, also kann ich mir seit ein paar Wochen nur noch Videokassetten meiner Nachbarin ansehen...ihr Sortiment reicht vom Paarungsverhalten der afrikanischen Tüpfelhyäne bis zu den Laichwanderwegen der kanadischen Lachse.", erklärte sie.

Jack schmunzelte.  
"Also, was würden Sie...so als Hobby-Zoologe vorschlagen...?", fragte er Sam.  
"Wenn wir auf der Erde wären, würde man den Tieren wohl Sendehalsbänder anlegen, um sie überwachen zu können und diejenigen, die Menschen angreifen, ausschalten.", überlegte Sam.  
"Aber wir sind nicht auf der Erde. Und es ist ein weiter Weg zurück zum Stargate.", stellte Teal'c fest.  
"Danke Kumpel. Auf das wäre ich wirklich nicht so schnell gekommen...", antwortete Jack.  
"Daniel...die Leute hier haben keine Waffen, oder?", fügte er im nächsten Atemzug hinzu.  
"Nein, nur landwirtschaftliche, primitive Werkzeuge...das gefährlichste ist wahrscheinlich diese Steinaxt da, schätze ich.", antwortete dieser und deutete auf eines der primitiven Sachen.

"Na toll...bis jetzt sind sie aber auch alleine ganz gut zurecht gekommen...ich meine, wir sind hier um nach einer fortschrittlichen Kultur zu suchen...aber das scheint das letzte zu sein, was dieses Volk hat...nichts gegen Bauern...und sollten wir uns wirklich einmischen, wir kennen diese Tiere doch gar nicht.", dachte Jack laut.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass _die Einheimischen_ die Tiere kennen.", warf Sam ein.

"Und ich denke, wir sollten ihnen irgendwie helfen. Diese Menschen leben in ständiger Angst um ihre Kinder und trauen sich keinen Fuß mehr vor die Zäune zu setzen, es sei denn, um etwas zu Essen zu finden, und dabei werden immer wieder Leute angegriffen oder getötet.", warf Daniel ein.  
"Ich denke, wir können nichts für diese Leute tun. Wenn es viele dieser Katzen gibt, sind auch wir chancenlos. Wir können nicht eine ganze Rasse ausrotten, nur um diesem Volk das Überleben zu sichern.", sagte Teal'c, der sich bisher eher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

Jack nickte.  
"Okay...wir können ihnen heute Nacht bei der Bewachung des Dorfes helfen, und vielleicht fällt uns morgen eine vernünftige Lösung ein.", befahl Jack.

"Wow...die Honeymoon-Suite...!", stieß Jack erstaunt hervor, als er zusammen mit den anderen die von außen unscheinbare Hütte, die einer der älteren Männer den vier als Unterbringung für die Nacht zugewiesen hatte, betrat. Auch Daniel pfiff bewundernd. Teal'c nickte zufrieden und Sam sah sich mit großen Augen um. "Außen Pfui, innen Hui!"  
"Wo haben Sie das denn her?", fragte Jack in einem fast tadelnden Tonfall.  
"Das war der erste und letzte Kommentar meines Vaters zu meiner ersten eigenen Wohnung.", antwortete sie trocken. Jack versuchte sich Sams erste Wohnung gedanklich auszumalen, beschloss dann aber nach ein paar aussichtslosen Versuchen, wieder in die architektonische Umgebung der Realität zurückzukehren.

Der Raum war vom flackernden Schein mehrer Kerzen erfüllt und wo man auch hinsah, sah man orientalisch aussehende Kissen, Polster und Decken. Die Luft roch nach einem Gewürz, dass Sam sofort mit einer Geschichte aus 1001 Nacht verband. Es hätte sie nicht gewundert, wenn auf dem Boden neben den "Betten" eine alte Wunderlampe gestanden hätte oder ein fliegender Teppich aufgetaucht wäre.

"Daniel Jackson und ich werden die erste Schicht übernehmen. Die beiden Wachmänner sind uns sehr dankbar für die Ablöse.", erklärte Teal'c wenig später und Jack nickte müde. Er klopfte eines der großen Kissen zurecht und ließ sich seufzend darauf nieder.  
Er gähnte und nahm Mütze, Waffe und Rucksack ab, um sie achtlos auf den Boden zu werfen. Dann entledigte er sich der Uniformjacke und gähnte erneut. Sam beobachtete ihn mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch.

Sie war den ganzen Tag irgendwie abwesend gewesen und die meiste Zeit hatte sie mit Nachdenken verbracht. Und der Mann, dessen müder Blick gerade auf ihr lag, war das Zentrum jedes einzelnen Gedankens gewesen.  
Sam hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass die Gefühle, die sie tief im inneren ihres Herzens vermutete, so plötzlich und mit einer solchen Wucht über sie hereinbrechen würden. Natürlich war sie sich bewusst, dass sie schon seit den Anfängen ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit ihm sehr viel mehr empfunden hatte, als sie normalerweise ihrem kommandierenden Offizier gegenüber sollte. Die Karriere war ihr aber letztendlich doch wichtiger gewesen, selbst als sich später herausstellte, dass er auch mehr für sie empfand. Jetzt war sie sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

Das Gespräch der letzten Nacht dürfte wohl seinen Teil dazu beigetragen haben. Unbedeutende alltägliche Gesten waren es, die ihr jetzt ganz besonders an Jack auffielen. Wenn er sich mit einer Hand durch sein silbrig meliertes Haar fuhr, musste sie plötzlich unwillkürlich daran denken, wie sich dieselben Hände wohl auf ihrem Körper anfühlen würden...und das schockierte sie.

"Einen Penny für Ihre Gedanken...", murmelte Jack mit einem verstohlenen Seitenblick auf Sam, die gerade tief in Gedanken zu sein schien.

Sehr tief in Gedanken. "Ich sitze im Moment gerade nackt neben Ihnen.", sagte er laut und deutlich, als er merkte, dass sie ihm nicht ein Fünkchen ihrer Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Doch nicht einmal dieser Satz konnte eine Reaktion ihrerseits erzeugen und Jack seufzte.  
"Hey Carter...ich spreche mit Ihnen...", gespielt verletzt riss er sie mit lauterer Stimme schließlich aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Entschuldigung, Sir. Was haben Sie gesagt?", fragte sie immer noch abwesend und spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Irgendetwas hatte sie gerade versäumt, oder? Sie folgte dem Pfad seiner Hände, die erst seine Stirn streiften und mit denen er sich dann die Augen rieb.  
"Ich habe mich gefragt, worüber Sie gerade nachdenken.", wiederholte er leise.  
Sam errötete noch mehr und war dem gedämpften Licht plötzlich sehr dankbar.

"Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen?", fragte Jack wieder.  
"Was?"  
"Alles in Ordnung, Carter? Ich habe nur gefragt, ob Sie sich setzen wollen...Sie scheinen...ein wenig nervös zu sein...", sagte Jack mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.  
Carter schüttelte den Kopf, nicht nur, um Jacks Annahme zu zerstreuen, sondern auch, um die lästigen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen.  
Dann imitierte sie die Handlungen des Colonels von vorhin und entledigte sich ihrer Ausrüstung, bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte.  
"Also, woran haben Sie vorhin gedacht?", fragte Jack wieder neugierig.  
Sam zögerte und spürte, wie ihr der Schweiß aus allen Poren drang.  
"An etwas Unwichtiges.", antwortete sie und versuchte so neutral wie möglich zu klingen. Was ihr nicht gelang, zumindest kaufte es ihr Jack nicht ab.  
"Wirklich...das glaube ich nicht. Sie sahen...sehr konzentriert aus.", flüsterte Jack und der Klang seiner Stimme jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken.  
Trotzdem nickte sie tapfer, wenn auch wenig überzeugend.  
Jack rückte ein wenig näher an sie heran und Sam fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl dabei. Nicht dass sie seine Nähe als störend empfand, aber sie traute ihren eigenen Gefühlen nicht mehr.

"Nein...es war nicht..._unwichtig_, nicht war?", neckte Jack weiter und spürte, wie nervös sie war, wenngleich er sich auch noch fragte, warum.  
"Ich hab gerade nachgedacht, wie wir den Leuten hier helfen könnten.", log sie schließlich, doch Jack schien sie schon längst durchschaut zu haben.

"Sie sind eine schlechte Lügnerin, Sam.", raunte er und als wäre es die normalste Sache der Welt, legte er vorsichtig seine rechte Hand auf ihr Knie.  
Sam zuckte zusammen, sowohl beim Fall ihres Vornamens, wie auch bei seiner federleichten Berührung.

"Sie wollen also wirklich wissen, woran ich gedacht habe.", vergewisserte sie sich noch einmal, diesmal mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein in der Stimme.

Jack nickte, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte sie den Schimmer eines Zweifels in den Tiefen seiner Augen erkennen, die im schalen Licht des Raumes dunkel waren wie ein bodenloser Abgrund.   
Vielleicht war sie gerade dabei, den größten Fehler ihres bisherigen Lebens zu begehen, vielleicht legte sie gerade das Dynamit aus, dass ihre zukunftsreiche Karriere bei der AirForce mit einer markerschütternden Explosion zunichte machen würde, vielleicht ruinierte sie auch seine Karriere...

Nichtsdestotrotz hätte sie auch alle sieben Engel der Apokalypse gleichzeitig in die Flucht geschlagen, hätten diese die Absicht gehabt, Sam in diesem Augenblick von ihrem Tun abzubringen.  
Sie hob ihren Kopf und führte ihre Lippen an die seinen. Kurz vor der Berührung brach sie den Blickkontakt und schloss erwartungsvoll die Augen.  
Zärtlich, mit der sanftesten aller Berührungen, spürte Jack, wie sich Sams Lippen langsam um die seinen schlossen, und konnte kaum glauben, was passierte.

Sanft brach sie den Kuss und gab Jack kaum Zeit, ihn zu erwidern. Er starrte ihr entsetzt in die Augen. Das Gefühl von Sams Lippen auf den seinen würde wohl in das Buch seiner persönlichen unvergessenen Momente eingehen, in die Analen seiner eigenen Geschichte, gleich hinter der Geburt von Charlie.  
Sam suchte in seinem Blick, der immer noch zwanghaft an ihren Lippen hing, vergeblich nach einer Reaktion. Jack, immer noch überrascht und völlig weggetreten, war zu keiner Lautäußerung fähig.

"Daran hab ich gerade gedacht. Unter anderem...", hauchte sie, immer noch unschlüssig über sein Verhalten.  
Jack schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht in einem seiner Tagträume gefangen war. Doch der hauchzarte süßliche Geschmack von Sams Lippen auf den seinen war ein untrügliches Indiz der Realität des Kusses.

Sam senkte enttäuscht den Kopf, aber schließlich gewann Jack wieder die Kontrolle über seine Bewegungen und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihr Kinn aufzufangen. Er hob ihren Kopf wieder und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, bevor nun er sie sanft und zärtlich küsste.

Sam vertiefte den Kuss und er wurde leidenschaftlicher, angespornt von der immensen Anziehungskraft, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. Ihre Zungen duellierten sich in einem verbotenen Tanz und die Hitze zwischen den beiden Körpern wurde fast unerträglich

Ein letztes Mal kamen Sam Zweifel über die Richtigkeit dessen, was sie gerade im Begriff war zu tun, doch das Bedürfnis, Jacks nackte Haut auf der ihren zu spüren, war überwältigend.

Die nächste halbe Stunde wurde für Sam zu einem Erlebnis aus der Kameraperspektive. Nackte, ineinander verschlungene Körper, die sich glänzend vor Schweiß zwischen den orientalisch anmutenden Kissen wälzten, während extatische Laute den kleinen Raum füllten. Ihr ganzes Fleisch schien in Flammen zu stehen und sie konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, Jack zu berühren, ihm so nahe wie möglich zu sein.

Erschöpft lagen sie schließlich schnell atmend nebeneinander und Sam zog kleine Kreise auf Jacks nackten Brustkorb, der sie vollkommen faszinierte. Jack starrte mit einem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht an die Decke der kleinen Hütte und auch Sam musste bei diesem Anblick unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

"Was ist?", hauchte sie leise. "Nichts.", flüsterte Jack fröhlich zurück.

Irgendwann schaltete sich die Realität wieder ein und den beiden wurde die Offensichtlichkeit ihrer Situation mit einem Schlag bewusst. Gerade als die beiden im Begriff waren, sich anzuziehen, drangen aufgeregte Schreie von draußen herein.  
Fluchend zog sich Jack rasch sein T-Shirt über und schnappte sich mit einem letzten Blick zu Sam seine Waffe. Sam seufzte und beeilte sich ebenso.

Auf halben Weg zur Quelle der Schreie kamen den beiden Daniel und Teal'c entgegen, ebenfalls wild gestikulierend.  
"Daniel, jetzt mal langsam. Was ist passiert?", schimpfte Jack wütend.  
Schnell atmend erzählte Daniel den beiden in Stichworten von dem, was passiert war. Teal'c hatte etwa 20 Meter vor dem Eingang der Stadt etwas gesehen, war darauf zugerannt und dann im Wald verschwunden. "Wieso muss er sich immer zum Helden aufspielen?", zischte Jack mit reichlich Galgenhumor. Jack versuchte, seine Gedanken davon abzulenken, wie die kühle Nachtluft seinen immer noch mit süßem Schweiß überzogenen Körper abkühlte und sich auf den ernst der Lage zu konzentrieren. Verdammt. Was war die richtige Lösung? Was zum Teufel sollte er jetzt unternehmen? "Okay. Daniel, Sie versuchen, die Leute zu beruhigen und so viele Lampen wie möglich aufzutreiben. Carter, wir werden Teal'c suchen.", bestimmte er schließlich lautstark. Er brauchte ihr Nicken in der Dunkelheit nicht zu sehen um zu wissen, dass sie ihm folgen würde.

Beide schnappten sich eine Taschenlampe und rannten aus dem Dorf.  
Es war schwer, überhaupt etwas zu erkennen. Der kleine Lichtkegel der leistungsstarken Taschenlampe erhellte nur einen weiten Bereich vor ihnen, nicht jedoch den Boden direkt vor ihren Füßen.  
Beinahe blind rannte Jack in den Wald, Sam dicht auf den Fersen.  
"Teal'c?", rief O'Neill schließlich, erhielt aber keine Antwort.  
Abrupt blieb Jack stehen und Sam prallte fast ungebremst gegen seinen Rücken. Jack grunzte nur kurz abwesend. "Es macht keinen Sinn, kopflos in die Wälder zu laufen. Wir wissen nicht einmal, in welche Richtung wir uns bewegen.", sagte er keuchend. "Hören Sie. Es ist absolut still. Angsteinjagend.", murmelte Sam. Jack bewunderte sie einen kurzen Moment lang für ihre Professionalität, bevor er angestrengt lauschte. Tatsächlich. Kein Laut war zu hören. Nicht einmal das Rauschen von Blättern im Wind. Keine Grillen, kein Kauz. Die Stille ließ beide Menschen frösteln.

"Teal'c!", rief Jack wieder und Sam riss erschrocken die Augen auf.  
"Teal'c?", stimmte Sam ein.  
Beide lauschten wieder in die absolute Stille. Es war beängstigend und Sam hätte sich jetzt am liebsten an Jack geklammert und ihn nie mehr losgelassen.  
"O'Neill!", kam plötzlich die weit entfernte Stimme des Jaffas.  
"Das ist mein Kumpel!", rief Jack freudig und lief in die Richtung, aus welcher der Ruf gekommen war. "Wo bist du?", rief Sam.  
"Ich bin hier!", kam es zurück, näher diesmal.

Mit lauten Rufen kamen sie ihm immer näher, bis der Schein der Taschenlampe die Gestalt des Kriegers anstrahlte. "Oh Mann, Teal'c, du solltest diese Ein-Mann-Einsätze wirklich lassen.", brachte Jack erleichtert heraus, als er feststellte, dass dem Jaffa nicht ein (sprichwörtliches) Haar gekrümmt worden war.  
Er tätschelte den kahlen Kopf des Mannes, bevor er das Licht der Lampe auf den Boden vor ihnen scheinen ließ. Vor ihren Füßen lag der tote Körper des Angreifers.

Es sah aus wie ein riesiger Puma. Die Gelenke des Tieres waren unnatürlich verdreht und in der Seite klaffte eine große rauchende Stabwaffenwunde, welche die Kreatur wahrscheinlich niedergestreckt hatte.  
"Gut gemacht, Teal'c.", lobte Jack. Die Augen des verendeten Tieres leuchteten smaragdgrün, als der Schein der Taschenlampe unbeabsichtigt darüber strick.

Dank Teal'cs erstklassiger Orientierung befanden sich die drei bereits eine halbe Stunde später wieder im Dorf, wo es Daniel tatsächlich gelungen war, die Menschen ein wenig zu beruhigen. Doch als sie SG1 sahen, begann wildes Stimmengewirr und wie eine unbestechliche Meute von Fans stürmte die Masse auf sie zu.  
"Sie wollen wissen, ob der Dämon tot ist. Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass er so nahe an das Dorf herangekommen ist.", rief Daniel ihnen aufgebracht entgegen.  
"Ja, Teal'c hat das Vieh mit einem sauberen Schuss erledigt.", sagte Jack leichtfertig.

An Schlaf war nun nicht mehr zu denken und während die Einheimischen draußen sich noch lautstark unterhielten, saß SG1 geschlossen in "ihrer" Hütte und schmiedeten Pläne für den morgigen Tag.

Jack warf einen unvorsichtigen Blick auf die Ansammlung von Kissen und Polstern in der Ecke des Raumes, die auffällig zerknautscht wirkten. Als er seine Konzentration wieder seinen Teammitgliedern zuwenden wollte, starrte er plötzlich direkt in Sams Augen. Auch sie blickte kurz zu der Ecke, erwiderte seinen Blick jedoch sofort wieder. Unwillkürlich grinste er, bei der Erinnerung an die Momente, die er mit Sam genau hier in diesem Raum vor Kurzem geteilt hatte. Sam grinste zurück und sein Herz hüpfte vor Freude. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Aber wenn er noch länger in Sam Carters strahlendes Gesicht starrte, würde er seine Körperbeherrschung verlieren und sie hier und jetzt in seine Arme ziehen und sie küssen, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Er wusste, dass sie miteinander reden mussten. Er musste ihr klarmachen, dass es für ihn nicht nur um diese kleine Nummer ging, sondern dass er sie liebte, mehr als sein eigenes Leben. Einmal mehr entsann er sich einiger heißer Szenen und spürte wie Glückshormone geradezu durch seinen Körper gepumpt wurden.

"Jack, Sam! Habt ihr überhaupt zugehört?", wiederholte Daniel. Seine zwei Kameraden tauschten gerade einen unerhört langen Blick aus, den er nicht zu deuten vermochte. Was ging da gerade zwischen den beiden vor?  
Teal'c hob eine Augenbraue. Daniel sammelte sich wieder und stellte seine Frage erneut.  
"Ich habe gerade gefragt, was wir jetzt machen sollen.", sagte er genervt. Beide, Sam und Jack, schenkten ihm einen verständnislosen Blick.

"Daniel Jackson meint, was wir wegen den Tieren, die das Dorf bedrohen, unternehmen sollen, um den Menschen hier zu helfen.", sprang Teal'c ein.  
Daniel nickte eifrig.  
Jack ordnete seine Gedanken, die immer wieder drohten, in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung abzuschweifen.

"Tja...uhm...keine Ahnung. Fällt Ihnen was ein, Major?", fragte er.  
Sam vermied es, ihrem Vorgesetzten in die Augen zu sehen und überlegte fieberhaft.  
"Wir sollten morgen das tote Tier untersuchen, vielleicht hilft uns das. Ansonsten...vielleicht könnten wir Köder auslegen? Oder den Menschen vorschlagen, sie auf einen anderen Planeten auszusiedeln? Vielleicht kann Hammond ein Team hierher schicken, dass den Leuten hier den Umgang mit Waffen erklärt, dann könnten sie sich selbst verteidigen...?", überlegte Sam und der Rest des Teams hing an ihren Lippen.  
"Das mit den Waffen halte ich für keine gute Idee.", meldete sich Daniel.  
Bei den fragenden Blicken der andern fuhr er fort: "Na ja, wir müsste trotzdem oft hierher kommen und sehen, ob die Waffen funktionieren und ihnen Munition schicken...außerdem...ich weiß nicht...ich kann mich mit dem Gedanken, den Leuten hier einfach Maschinengewehre in die Hand zu drücken, nicht anfreunden.", schloss er. "Wir könnten ihnen Zat's geben.", bemerkte Teal'c.

"Davon haben wir selber nie genug.", warf Jack ein und Sam nickte zustimmend.  
"Das mit den Ködern...ist auch so eine Sache. Wir würden die ganze Spezies vernichten...und haben keine Ahnung von dem Ökosystem hier. Ich schätze, dieses Tier ist der Spitzenpredator, also die Spezies, die am höchsten in der Nahrungskette steht. Wenn wir sie eliminieren, werden vielleicht andere Tier sich unkontrolliert vermehren und zu einer Seuche, die ebenfalls wieder die Menschen hier bedroht. Das ist auf der Erde schon des öfteren passiert, ich brauche wohl keine Beispiele zu nennen.", sagte Sam.

"Bleibt noch, sie auszusiedeln. Das hätte ich von vornherein für die beste Lösung gehalten. Ich meine...zu sehr kann ihnen dieser Planet nicht als Heimat vorkommen, wenn sie sich kaum aus ihrer Verbarrikadierung hier herauswagen können, ohne als Frühstück für eine XXL-Katze zu enden. Daniel, denken Sie, die Leute würden zustimmen?", trug Jack zu der Diskussion bei.  
Daniel dachte kurz nach, kam dabei aber zum gleichen Schluss wie Jack. Den Einheimischen konnte gar nicht viel an ihrem Heimatplaneten liegen, wenn sie ihn praktisch nicht einmal vollständig bewohnen konnten.

"Ich denke, Sie werden damit einverstanden sein, wenn wir es schaffen, auch die anderen Dörfer zu kontaktieren. Damit ihr gesamtes Volk mitkommen kann.", sagte er schließlich laut.  
"Wie viele Dörfer gibt es Ihrer Meinung nach?", fragte Sam.  
"Na ja, den Beschreibungen der Leute folgend, ein halbes Dutzend, vielleicht auch etwas mehr. Ich werde morgen noch mal den Dorfältesten fragen.", erklärte Daniel.  
"Okay...wenn wir die Sache so regeln können, bin ich damit zufrieden.", sagte Jack und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

"Es gäbe da sogar einen neuen Planeten für die Menschen, der in Frage kommt. PQ7652 ist nicht so groß wie dieser hier, aber unbewohnt und garantiert nicht von großen Katzen bevölkert. Die Fauna, die wir dort beobachten konnten, hielt sich eher im Insektenbereich auf. Ein paar kleinere Säugetiere...aber auch jagbare Pflanzenfresser...das war's aber auch schon.", schlug Sam vor.  
"Perfekt.", bestimmte Jack und musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht erneut in einen angenehm süßen Tagtraum zu verfallen.

"Es ist ein Weibchen.", stellte Sam am nächsten Tag fest, als SG1 ohne Daniel um den Kadaver des Tieres knieten. "Und das hilft uns weiter?"; zweifelte Jack.  
"Das war nur eine Feststellung.", antwortete Sam ungerührt und fuhr mit ihrer Untersuchung fort.  
"Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, was wir in diesem toten Körper finden sollen, was unsere schon beschlossene Entscheidung revidieren könnte.", teilte Teal'c den anderen mit.  
"Du hast wahrscheinlich recht, Teal'c. Wir werden hier nichts finden.", sagte Sam und trat schließlich von der Leiche zurück.

"Also gut. Dann gehen wir jetzt ins Dorf zu Daniel zurück. Vielleicht hat er die Leute dazu überreden können, mit uns zu kommen.", meldete sich Jack, der bisher die Umgebung beobachtet hatte, um seine Freunde vor etwaigen felinen Attacken zu bewahren.

Wie beschlossen kehrten die Drei ins Dorf zurück. Reges Treiben war im Gange und die sonst eher gemächlich dahinwandernden Einheimischen wuselten mit Sack und Pack durch die Gegend. Für Jack, Sam und Teal'c ein eindeutiges Indiz dafür, dass Daniel erfolgreich gewesen war.

Endlich machte Jack seinen Kameraden inmitten des Durcheinanders aus. Er redete mit verschiedenen Leute, half hier, ein paar Kisten zu tragen und wies die Menschen an, nicht zu viel mitzunehmen.  
"Hey! Daniel...kommen Sie mal her...!", schrie Jack durch das Gemenge.  
Daniel kam mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen im Gesicht der Bitte nach.  
"Ich schätze, die Leute sind mit unserem Vorschlag einverstanden?", fragte Jack, nur um sicher zu gehen.  
Daniel nickte eifrig.  
"Zuerst musste ich sie überzeugen, dass der Weg zum Stargate kein Selbstmordmarsch ist. Sie haben Angst vor dem Weg dorthin, aber sie sind bereit, das Wagnis für eine neue, bessere Heimat einzugehen."; erklärte der Archäologe fast feierlich.  
"Gut.", kommentierte der Colonel. " Wir werden zuerst einmal die Leute aus diesem Dorf hier auf die Erde bringen und dann noch einmal zurückkehren, um die anderen Dörfer zu evakuieren. Wann denken Sie sind die Leute abmarschbereit. Ich würde gern heute noch aufbrechen. Es ist noch nicht spät und wir könnten heute noch ein gutes Stück des Weges zurücklegen.", fügte er hinzu.  
"Heute noch?", fragte Daniel etwas überrascht.  
"Haben Sie heute schon was anders vor? Ich jedenfalls möchte keinen Tag mehr als nötig hier auf diesem katzenverseuchten Grund und Boden zubringen. Wenn wir nicht heute losgehen, verlieren wir wieder den ganzen Tag mit sinnlosem Rumsitzen.", erwiderte er genervt.

Es stimmte. Jack würde wirklich am liebsten noch heute diesen Planeten verlassen. Nicht nur wegen der verdammten Riesenkatzen, damit kam ein Jack O'Neill klar, sondern auch, weil dieses gewisse Gespräch mit Sam noch ausstand. Er würde dieses wichtigste Gespräch seines Lebens ganz gerne auf seinem Heimatplaneten führen. Er hatte Sam heute verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen und auch bemerkt, wie sie das selbe tat. War es wirklich erst gestern gewesen, dass sie sich geliebt hatten? Es kam ihm so verdammt unwirklich vor. Natürlich war es unrealistisch, mit seinem untergebenen Offizier zu schlafen, aber so war es nun mal. Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld. Er hatte sich nicht in Major Carter verliebt, sondern in Sam.

"Okay...ich werde sehen, was sich tun lässt.", sagte Daniel und verschwand, als er Jacks abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

Zwei Stunden später war das gesamte Dorf abmarschbereit. Jeder der Menschen hatte sich seine ganze Existenz auf den Rücken geschnallt und wartete auf den Aufbruch. "Carter, noch irgendwelche Vorschläge für die Aufteilung in der Gruppe?", fragte Jack.  
"Ich weiß nicht, Sir. Wenn die Katzen uns angreifen, werden sie sich die schwächsten Mitglieder ausspähen. Das sind die Kinder und Alten. Die sollten wir besonders im Auge haben.", sagte sie.  
Jack nickte. "Gute Idee. Wie nehmen die Kids und die Großeltern ganz nach vorne hinter mir und Teal'c. Daniel, Sie gehen irgendwo in der Mitte. Carter, Sie bilden das Schlusslicht. Alles verstanden? Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf euch verlassen kann. Unser ganzer Trupp hier wird ziemlich lang, schätze ich, also, bei der kleinsten Ungewöhnlichkeit sofort Funkkontakt! Wenn irgendjemand müde wird, sofort Funkkontakt! Riecht irgendwer auch nur die Anwesenheit von so einer verfluchten Katze, sofort Funkkontakt!", wies Jack sein Team noch einmal an. Die Drei nickten und stellten sich dann auf.

"Okay...los geht's."  
Der Trupp setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Teal'c ging einige Schritte voraus, um den richtigen Weg zum Stargate beizubehalten. Jack funkte noch einmal zu Daniel und Sam. "Haltet die Augen offen.", sagte er mit Besorgnis in der Stimme, wie Sam fand. Jack wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, wohl eher um sich selbst zu beruhigen, aber ließ es dann doch bleiben.

Schon nach weniger als zwei Stunden musste Jack einsehen, dass ein schnelles Vorwärtskommen mit so vielen Menschen unmöglich war. Jeder hatte ein großes Bündel mit Hab und Gut auf dem Rücken, beinahe alle Frauen Kinder, von denen viele noch im Säuglingsalter waren und regelmäßig gestillt werden mussten.

Es vergingen keine 15 Minuten, ohne dass ihn Daniel oder Sam anfunkten, um ihm zu sagen, man müsse eine Pause einlegen.  
Bei diesem Tempo würden sie Tage brauchen, um das Stargate zu erreichen. Und Jack traute der momentanen Ruhe des umliegenden Waldes nicht. Für ihn war das jegliche Fehlen von Vorkommnissen nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Wie nah der Feind bereits war, konnte Jack aber nicht wissen.

Der große Kater hatte bereits vor Stunden die Fährte des riesigen Trupps Zweibeiner aufgenommen. Die unterschiedlichen und schein beinahe vertrauten Gerüche der Menschen hatte seine empfindliche Nase bereits Kilometer weit erfassen können, noch bevor sie in sein Revier eingedrungen waren. Schnell hatte er die Spur eines kleinen Säugers, die er gerade vor ein paar Minuten entdeckt hatte, vergessen und hatte sich langsam den vielen potentiellen Beutetieren genähert. Nun lauerte er, fast in Sichtweite versteckt im dichtem Unterholz und beobachtete, wie Tier um Tier in einer langen Reihe hintereinander hermarschierten. Die Katze verschaffte sich schnell einen Überblick und hatte bald das schwächste Mitglied dieses seltsamen Rudels ausgemacht. Es war ein Jungtier und hatte sich einige Meter von der Reihe entfernt.

Seine Pupillen verengten sich und das Raubtier konzentrierte alles seine Sinne voll auf jede Bewegung, die das auserwählte Opfer machte.

Sam hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Irgend etwas beunruhigte sie und sie versuchte, sich zu überzeugen, dass der Grund dafür nicht Jack war.  
Ihr Rücken fühlte sich unnatürlich kalt an. Vielleicht lag dass daran, dass sie das letzte Glied dieser scheinbar unendlichen Kette von Menschen und keiner da war, der sie von hinten absicherte.  
Natürlich. Das war es! Dieser Gänsemarsch war ein vollkommen leichtsinniges Unterfangen. Tiere im Rudel würden nie so ihrem Vordermann folgen. Wenn eine Herde Zebras die einen Löwen ausmachte, gab ein Tier einen warnenden Laut von sich und jedes der Individuen flüchtete in eine andere Richtung. Das erschwerte es dem Jäger, dass eine Tier, das er als sein Opfer ausgewählt hatte, im Gemenge gleich aussehender Leiber im Auge zu behalten. Und was taten sie Menschen? Körper um Körper bildeten sie eine Reihe, als würden sie sich dem unsichtbaren Tod, der irgendwo in den Wäldern lauerte, auf einem silbernen Tablett servieren!

Diese Erkenntnis erschrak Sam zutiefst und sie musste erst einmal deren Gewicht verdauen, bevor sie mit bebenden Fingern zum Funkgerät griff.

"Colonel? Colonel! Bitte melden!", kam es blechern und laut aus Jacks Funkgerät. Tollpatschig fischte Jack das Teil aus seiner Brusttasche.  
"Major? Was gibt es?", fragte er und war sich Sams Aufgebrachtheit durchaus bewusst. Trotzdem blieb er förmlich.  
"Sir, Sie müssen sofort anhalten!", kam es mit Nachdruck aus dem Gerät.  
"Langsam, Carter. Warum sollen wir schon wieder anhalten? Was ist passiert?", fragte er, ein wenig Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
"Wir haben keine Zeit. Bleiben Sie sofort stehen und sagen Sie den Leuten, sie sollen dicht beieinander bleiben. Jack! Wir sind das perfekte Ziel, wenn wir weiterhin so eine lange Kette bilden. Schnell!", flehte sie.

Das reichte. Jack war überzeugt. Der Klang ihrer Stimme hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit geweckt und er wusste, dass Sam einen guten Grund für ihr Verhalten hatte, wenn er auch nicht ganz verstanden hatte, was dieser war.  
Jack funkte Daniel an, damit er zumindest im mittleren Teil des Trupps dafür sorgen konnte, dass die Leute warteten und zusammen blieben, während er selbst noch überlegte, wie er es den Menschen verständlich machen sollte, enger aneinander zu rücken. Er blieb stehen. Die Männer, die hinter ihm gegangen waren, sahen ihn verwundert an und waren überrascht von der neuerlichen Pause, zumal die letzte erst gute zehn Minuten zurück lag.

Jack gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen, um den Leuten klar zu machen, was sie zu tun hatten. Aber es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die Menschen verstanden, was er wollte. Teal'c, der wie eine Statue stoisch neben ihm stand und genauso verständnislos wie die anderen wirkte, war auch keine wirkliche Hilfe.

Nach kostbaren Minuten hatten seine Bemühungen wohl endlich gefruchtet, oder Daniels Anweisungen hatten sich bis zum Kopf der Truppe herumgesprochen. Die Menschen bildeten langsam einen dichten Halbkreis um Jack und Teal'c und sahen die beiden abwartend an. Jack beschloss, auf Sam zu warten.

Sam stellte beruhigt fest, wie sich weiter vor ihr eine immer größer werdende Menschentraube bildete. Plötzlich nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus war, wie ein Schatten aus dem nahen Dickicht sprang, der sich so schnell bewegte, dass sie Mühe hatte, ihm mit den Augen zu folgen. Sekundenbruchteile nachdem sie diese Silhouette hatte auftauchen sehen, hörte sie ein hohes Kreischen. Es war die verzweifelte Stimme eines Kindes und fuhr Sam durch Mark und Bein.

Das Geschrei vermischte sich mit den Stimmen anderer Menschen und Sam brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu realisieren, was sich gerade vor ihren Augen abgespielt hatte. Sie spurtete los, zu der Stelle ungefähr 20 Meter vor ihr, wo sie den Angreifer aus dem Wald hatte springen sehen.  
Einige Frauen standen um eine Stelle herum, an der eine große Blutlache den feuchten Waldboden zierte. Eine der Frauen fiel auf die Knie und begann jämmerlich zu Weinen. Wahrscheinlich war sie die Mutter des Kindes. Nur abwesend hörte Sam das Knistern ihres Walkie-Talkies und daraufhin Jacks laute, beunruhigte Stimme.

"Was ist da hinten passiert, Major!", schrie er außer Atem.  
Sam war unfähig zu sprechen. Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Sie hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, ihre Waffe auf das Tier zu richten Sie ging einige Schritte in den dichteren Wald, aber sie wusste, dass für das Kind jede Hilfe zu spät kam. Sein Mörder war so schnell verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war und selbst wenn sie den Blutspuren durch den Wald folgen könnten, das Kind war längst tot.

"Verdammt! Carter, antworten Sie!", brüllte Jack in das Mikrophon seines Funkgerätes.  
Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als ihm die Möglichkeit in den Sinn kam, dass...NEIN! Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, er nahm nur am Rande war, dass Daniel ihm aufgeregt zuwinkte. Er rief irgend etwas von einer Katze und Jack war nun klar, WAS passiert war, er wusste nur nicht, mit WEM. Er nahm nichts mehr war, auch als Teal'c plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte, rannte er weiter. Er musste zu Sam. Was war wenn diese verdammte Katze sie erwischt hatte...nein! Das war unmöglich! Sie hätte auf das Vieh geschossen. Außerdem hatte sie ihn gerade Minuten zuvor vor einem Angriff gewarnt, also musste sie doppelt so vorsichtig gewesen sein.  
Aber sie war das Schlusslicht gewesen...mit niemandem da, der ihren Rücken schützte. ER hatte ihr befohlen, das zu tun und er würde sich das nie verzeihen, wenn sie...die schlimmsten Szenarien gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Was würde er ohne sie machen? Es gab noch so viel, dass er ihr sagen wollte. Das, was er mit ihr auf diesem Planeten geteilt hatte, konnte er nicht vergessen. Ohne sie wollte er auch nicht mehr leben. Er würde lieber in den Pranken dieses Monsters landen als sich ein Leben ohne Sam auch nur vorzustellen.

Endlich kam er den Schreien und dem Wehklagen näher und er hatte Angst, was er dort finden könnte. Er spürte, wie ihm kleine Schweißperlen an den Seiten seines Gesichtes hinunterperlten. Außer Atem stoppte er seinen Lauf und sah einige Frauen, die sich die Seele aus dem Leib heulten. Er ging näher heran und sah die Blutlache auf dem Boden. Gott, wie hoffte er, dass es nicht Sams Blut war.

Plötzlich stand Daniel neben ihm.  
"Fragen Sie die Leute, wo Carter ist!", befahl er in einer so beißenden Stimme, dass Daniel erschrocken einen Schritt zurück tat, dann aber der Bitte des älteren Mannes nachkam.  
"Sie ist dem Dämon in den Wald gefolgt.", antwortete er für eine der Frauen, welche die Worte zwischen zwei tiefen Schluchzern herausbrachte.

Jack nickte und verschwand im Wald. Daniel zuckte die Schultern und versuchte dann gemeinsam mit Teal'c einigen anderen Leuten, die Mutter des getöteten Kindes zu trösten.

Jack lief blind vor Sorge in den Wald und stolperte fast über einen toten Baumstamm.  
Er wäre an Sam vorbeigelaufen, wenn sie nicht direkt vor seiner Nase aufgetaucht wäre.  
Sie hatte mit beiden Händen ihre Waffe umklammert und stand einfach nur so da und starrte in die Undurchdringlichkeit des Waldes.

Langsam näherte sich Jack.  
Er legte ihr behutsam eine Hand auf die linke Schulter und spürte, wie sie sich unter seiner Berührung verkrampfte. Wenigstens eine Reaktion.  
"Sam.", flüsterte er. All die Erleichterung, die er in dem Moment empfunden hatte, als er sie da stehen sah, brodelten in seinem Inneren wie heiße Magma und er hatte den unbändigen Wunsch, sie zu umarmen. Er ging noch ein paar Schritte, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können und erwartete fast, dass sie weinte. Aber das tat sie nicht. Wie töricht, das zu glauben...  
Er sah sie an und erkannte sie fast nicht wieder. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren steinhart und ihre Augen zusammengekniffen. Ihr Blick ging immer noch in die Ferne und sie schien ihn gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen. "Sam.", wiederholte er und gab dem Drang, sie zu berühren, schließlich nach. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. Plötzlich drehte sie den Kopf leicht und ihre Augen bohrten sich in die seinen. "Mir hätte dieser Fehler früher einfallen müssen. Ich hätte dieses Kind retten können.", sagte sie mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die Jack erschaudern ließ.

Ohne lange nachzudenken schloss er die Lücke zwischen ihren Körpern und nahm sie in seine Arme. Er fühlte, wie sich ihr ganzer Körper versteifte, schließlich aber ließen ihre Hände von ihrer Waffe ab und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Ihr Kopf legte sich auf seine Schultern und sie schloss die Augen.  
"Niemand kann etwas dafür daran, Sam. Es ist passiert und wir können nichts daran ändern. Du darfst dir nicht die Schuld daran geben...Glaub mir.", sagte er sanft. Sam löste sich von seiner Schulter und sah ihn aus traurigen Augen an.

"Es ging alles so schnell.", sagte sie leise. Jack nickte und legte seine Hand wieder auf ihre Wange. Sanft streichelte er sie mit seinem Daumen.  
Sam versuchte ein Lächeln. "So ist es besser.", flüsterte Jack.  
"Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass diese Unterhaltung hier noch nicht beendet ist. Ich denke, wir müssen über eine ganze Menge reden...aber zuerst müssen wir Menschenleben retten.", flüsterte er zurück.  
Sam nickte. "Okay.", antwortete sie und ließ sich noch einmal umarmen.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", wisperte er leise in ihr Ohr.  
"Ja.", kam es zurück.  
"Versprich mir, dass du dir nicht die Schuld daran gibst.", sagte er.  
"Ich verspreche es.", antwortete Sam.  
"Sam. Ich brauche jetzt meinen Major da draußen. Wir müssen die Leute beruhigen und so schnell wie möglich zum Stargate. Es tut mir leid.", sagte er nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie beide schweigen die Umarmung genossen hatten. Jack hatte angefangen, Sams Rücken zu streicheln und sie hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Wie oft hatte sich Sam in gefährlichen Situationen gewünscht, von Jack in die Arme genommen und getröstet zu werden? Sie wusste, mit ihm zusammen würde sie alles überstehen.  
"Ja Sir!", antwortete sie und löste sich von ihm. Jack lächelte sie an.  
"Dann gehen wir jetzt da raus und tun unsere Pflicht! Aber vorher...", begann Jack, lehnte sich zu ihr und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem feuchten Kuss. Der letztendlich länger dauerte, als er geplant hatte.

Schließlich gingen sie hintereinander zu den anderen zurück. Daniel und Teal'c hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, die Leute soweit zu beruhigen, dass sie sich leise verhielten und eng zusammen blieben.  
Jack traf die Entscheidung, sofort weiterzugehen. Auch wenn es woanders auch nicht ungefährlicher war als hier, wollte er diesen Ort und das was hier geschehen war so weit wie möglich hinter sich lassen.  
Sam schlug vor, den Weg ab jetzt in lockeren Viererreihen fortzusetzen und Jack brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, um ihr zuzustimmen.  
Er und Teal'c brauchten jetzt zwar doppelt so lange, um den bestmöglichen Weg durch das Gestrüpp zu suchen, um in für die nun breitere aber bei weitem nicht mehr so lange Menschenkette begehbar zu machen, aber auch den Einheimischen lag daran, den Vorfall hinter sich zu lassen und so wurde nicht mehr so oft verlangt, eine Pause einzulegen.

Sam hatte wieder die Position am Schluss des Trupps eingenommen. Jack wusste, dass sie stark war und eines, was er überhaupt nicht wollte, war, eine selbstständige Frau wie Sam zu bevormunden. Obgleich er sie lieber neben sich und in relativer Sicherheit gewusst hätte.  
Trotz der Umstände kamen sie überraschend gut voran, bis Jack wohl oder übel einsehen musste, dass bald die Dämmerung einbrechen würde.  
Schließlich gab er den Befahl, das Lager für die Nacht aufzubauen.

Als es schließlich dunkel war, teilte er die Wachen ein. Auf jeweils vier Einheimische kam einer von seinem Team. Das zusammen mit dem C4, das Sam im Abstand von 10 Metern um die Ansammlung von provisorischen Zelten verteilt hatte, sollten ausreichen, um die Menschen zu schützen. Ungeachtet dessen konnten sie sich keinen Fehler mehr erlauben.

Obwohl er erst die vorletzte Wache weit nach Mitternacht bestreiten würde, todmüde war und sein Knie ihn fast umbrachte, konnte Jack nicht schlafen. Er döste vor sich hin, schreckte aber wieder und immer wieder hoch. Das abwechselnde Geschrei der vielen Kleinkinder hier im Lager ließ ihn immer wieder alarmiert aufwachen.

Er versuchte trotzdem, sich zu entspannen und stellte sich vor, unter den massierenden Wasserstrahlen seiner Dusche zu stehen. Das heiße Wasser, das jegliche Müdigkeit aus seinem müden Körper peitschte. Er stöhnte leise. Dann nahmen seine Gedanken ihren eigenen Lauf und schon stand er nicht mehr alleine unter dem Wasser. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und dem Gedanken an die Frau im Zelt neben dem seinen schlief er schließlich doch noch ein. Zumindest bis ihn Daniel zu seiner Wache weckte. Doch die anderen vier Männer waren nicht gerade sehr gesprächig, und so zogen sich die Stunden und Minuten wie Kaugummis. Irgendwann beschloss Jack aber schließlich, dass es Zeit war, Teal'c zu wecken.

Auch Teal'cs Wache verging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse und man konnte den verschlafenen Gesichtern am nächsten Morgen buchstäblich die Erleichterung ansehen. Alle hatten Angst vor der Nacht gehabt, und SG1 waren keine Ausnahme gewesen.

Sofort nachdem alle irgend etwas gegessen hatten und die Zelte wieder abgebaut waren, drängte O'Neill zum Aufbruch.

Bis Mittag kam der Kolonne ganz gut voran, doch nach der wohlverdienten Pause begannen die Kinder wieder zu quengeln und sie mussten wieder öfter rasten. Auch die Alten hatten Mühe, Schritt zu halten.  
"Kommt schon, Leute. Verdammt...macht es mir doch nicht so schwer!", stöhnte Jack mit erhobenen Armen. Er erntete nur verständnislose Blicke.  
Er funkte Carter an. "Major, wie läuft es bei Ihnen?", fragte er.  
"Na ja. Ich dachte erst, ich hätte da im Wald etwas gesehen. Aber das kann mich auch getäuscht haben. Ansonsten...die Leute werden müde.", kam es zurück.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich getäuscht haben. Halten Sie die Augen offen und treiben Sie die Leute noch ein wenig weiter. Ich möchte nur noch eine Stunde schaffen, O'Neill Ende.", bat er.

"Die Biester werden doch nicht auf den Geschmack gekommen sein, oder Teal'c?", wandte er sich an den Jaffa, der einige Meter vor ihm mit monotonen Bewegungen Büsche und Sträucher aus dem Weg schaffte.  
"Was meinst du damit, O'Neill?", fragte er.  
"Uhm...bei uns auf der Erde gibt es auch Viecher, die Menschen einmal aus einer Notlage heraus angreifen und dann...in uns eine schmackhafte und leichte Beute finden.", erklärte Jack. Teal'c nickte. "Dann kann das durchaus möglich sein.", erwiderte er stoisch.  
"Toll. Ich wollte eigentlich was anderes hören...das reicht, wir werden hier über die Nacht bleiben. Da sind wir wenigstens alle zusammen. Funk du Daniel an, ich informiere Carter. Wir werden morgen das Stargate erreichen und diesen Planeten hoffentlich nie wieder sehen.", sagte er.  
Teal'c nickte. "Was ist mit den anderen Dörfern? Brauchen sie nicht unsere Hilfe?", fragte er.  
"Doch. Aber Hammond wird einen ganzen Trupp Marines schicken, bei denen jede Katze einen Buckel macht uns so schnell wie möglich das Weite sucht!", meinte der Colonel.  
Wieder nickte der Krieger.

Jack fühlte sich so müde wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Es schien als würde sein Körper schließlich all den versäumten Schlaf der letzten Tage aufholen wollen.  
Heute hatte er die Wachzeiten anders verteilt und er hatte die erste übernommen. Teal'c die zweite, Daniel die dritte und Sam die letzte. Nachdem er Teal'c geweckt hatte, kroch er in sein Zelt und schlief fast sofort ein.  
Beim ersten Anzeichen der Morgendämmerung blinzelte er verschlafen, gähnte und streckte sich genüsslich.

Nachdem er sein Zelt abgebaut hatte, wartete er darauf, dass auch die anderen fertig wurden. Bald standen Sam, Daniel und Teal'c um ihn herum und sie sahen zu, wie die Menschen geschäftig herumhantierten um ihre Sachen zu packen.  
"Was ist da drüben los?", fragte plötzlich Sam und deute auf ein paar aufgebrachte Männer, die schreiend und gestikulierend auf sie zugelaufen kamen.  
Daniel ging ein paar Schritte vor und versuchte zu verstehen, was die Männer so wild durcheinander riefen.

"Oh mein Gott...sie sagen, ein alter Mann wurde von dem Dämon getötet und schreiend in den Wald gezerrt. Zwei der anderen sind ihm gefolgt, konnten ihn aber nicht finden.", übersetzte Daniel geschockt.  
"Auch das noch. Daniel, Carter, Sie bleiben hier bei den Leuten. Teal'c und ich werden die zwei anderen suchen.", kommandierte er und rannte mit Teal'c im Gepäck in den Wald.

Bald fanden die beiden die zwei älteren Männer, die irgendwie ziellos dastanden und in die Dunkelheit des Waldes immer und immer wieder den Namen des Vermissten riefen.  
Jack und Teal'c versuchten die beiden mit Händen und Füßen zum Mitkommen zu bewegen und schließlich folgten sie ihnen. Als sie wieder auf die anderen trafen, begannen viele der Menschen mit lautem Wehklagen.

Jack wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Nur eines wusste er. Wenn sie sich noch länger hier im Wald aufhielten, würde es weitere Opfer geben.  
Er wies Daniel an, die Menschen zum Weitergehen zu motivieren.  
Die meisten sahen ein, dass ihr Leben in Gefahr war, wenn sie sich dem Willen ihrer Retter nicht beugten und schließlich kooperierten alle.

Am frühen Nachmittag erreichten sie endlich das Stargate. Jack stieß einen langen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als Daniel seine Hand auf die glühende Mitte des DHD legte und sich das Wurmloch etablierte.  
Die Menschen raunten erstaunt, einige sprangen erschreckt zurück und ein paar der Kinder weinten. Aber Jack hörte das alles nicht mehr, er war nur noch froh, dass nichts mehr passiert war...seit dem letzten 'Zwischenfall'.

"Daniel, Carter...gehen Sie vor und warnen Sie Hammond, dass wir ein paar Hundert Flüchtlinge mitbringen, die alle etwas zu Essen und eine einstweilige Unterkunft brauchen.", rief er und schon verschwanden die beiden im Ereignishorizont.

Dann drehte er sich um und lächelte in die Menge. Er weiß mit dem Arm einladend in Richtung Sternentor, und einige Mutige traten vor. Jack verlieh seiner Geste Nachdruck und die Menschen gingen zögernd auf das Tor zu. Endlich war die erste Gruppe durchgetreten und weitere fanden die Courage, es zu tun. Mit der Zeit wurden es immer mehr und schließlich bildete sich eine einzige Kette von Menschen durch das Stargate.

Abschließend traten Teal'c und Jack durch. "Auf nimmer Wiedersehen, Miezekatzen!", rief Jack noch erleichtert, als er bereits auf der Rampe des Stargates auf der anderen Seite stand und von fremdem Stimmengewirr empfangen worden war. Die Menschen wurden von einigen Airmen eskortiert und im Gateroom blieben SG1 und Hammond übrig.

"Es tut gut, Sie wieder zu Hause zu haben.", begrüßte sie Hammond. "Ich freue mich auf eine interessante Besprechung um 1600.", fügte er streng hinzu.  
"Ja Sir.", kam es einhellig aus aller Munde.  
Daniel und Teal'c verließen hinter dem General den Raum und Jack sah Sam an.

"Wir müssen reden. Hammond wird uns jetzt sicher einige Tage frei geben.", injizierte Jack vorsichtig. Sam sah sich um, ob auch keiner zuhörte. Sie war erleichtert, dass Jack damit begonnen hatte und es nicht ihr überließ, zu handeln.  
"Ja. Das ist eine gute Idee."  
"Ich komme morgen Nachmittag auf ein Bier vorbei.", sagte Jack und grinste.  
Sam griff nach seiner Hand, um sie kurz fest zu drücken, bevor sie aus dem Raum verschwand.

Schließlich stand Jack unter seiner heiß ersehnten und verdienten Dusche und rieb seinen Körper mit reichlich Duschgel ein. Danach fühlte er sich wie neugeboren und ging frisch und munter Richtung Krankenstation für den routinemäßigen Check-Up.

zwei Stunden später

"Wo bleibt Daniel?", fragte Jack genervt und trommelte mit den Fingern auf der glatten Oberfläche des Tisches im Besprechungsraum. Er wollte das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter sich haben. Sam, Teal'c und der General saßen bereits am Tisch und tranken Kaffee. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war Koffein. Er hatte mal irgendwo gelesen, dass das Gerücht, Kaffee würde munter halten, nicht stimmte. Er machte munter...aber nur äußerst kurzfristig, danach wurde man umso müder.

"Ich habe schon nach ihm schicken lassen.", antwortete Hammond und riss Jack aus seinen nebensächlichen Gedanken. Die Besprechung dieser verdammt haarsträubenden Mission hätte eigentlich schon vor 15...nein, 16 Minuten beginnen sollen und Daniel, der sonst immer pünktlich war, fehlte. Jack seufzte. Was trieb der Junge nur wieder...  
Wie auf Befehl trottete ein verschlafen aussehender Daniel durch die Tür. Seine Haaren sahen irgendwie zerzaust aus und die Brille saß schief auf der Nase.

"Entschuldigung, Leute. Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur ein paar Minuten ausruhen...Muss wohl irgendwie eingeschlafen sein.", murmelte er beschämt und setzte sich unauffällig neben Sam, die ihm aufmunternd zulächelte.  
Niemand konnte es dem Mann verübeln. Jack war sich sicher, wenn er sich auch nur eine Sekunde auf sein Bett gelegt hätte, wäre er in eine Art Ohnmacht gefallen und durch nichts zu wecken gewesen.  
Sogar Teal'c wirkte ein wenig erschöpft und blinzelte öfter als gewöhnlich, fand zumindest Jack.

'Halbzeit', dachte Sam und warf immer wieder einen ungeduldigen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Wie konnte Zeit nur so langsam vergehen. Das musste die Relativität sein, die Einstein entdeckt hatte. Saß man mit Freunden zusammen und sah einen Film, vergingen Stunden im Fluge. Wenn man aber todmüde und erschöpft von einer tagelangen Mission zurückkehrt und dann auch noch des Langen und Breiten erklären musste, was auf diesem Trip alles vorgefallen war, kamen einem Sekunden wie Minuten und Minuten wie Stunden vor. Eine Stunde war vergangen, seit der General das Briefing begonnen hatte. Eine einzige Stunde. Das war unglaublich.

Während Hammond eine kleine Pause zwischen seinen bohrenden Fragen einlegte, schielte sie heimlich in die Runde. Daniel hing zwar mit seinen Augen an Hammonds Lippen, aber sie konnte erkennen, dass er nicht mehr ganz zuhörte. Teal'c schien ebenfalls der Konversation seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, aber wenn man ihn besser kannte, sah man, wie seine Augen zwar stets geradeaus, sein Blick aber unruhig hin und her huschte. Sams Augen schweiften zu Jack, der ihr schräg gegenüber saß. Jack machte sich nicht die Mühe, konzentriert zu wirken, das hätte er vielleicht zumindest vorgegeben, wenn er nicht so müde und ausgelaugt gewesen wäre. Stattdessen hatte er seinen Kopf nahezu gänzlich von seinem Vorgesetzten, der mit seinen Fragen längst wieder begonnen hatte, abgewandt und starrte auf das große Fenster zum Gateroom. Wie gerne hätte Sam gewusst, was in seinem Kopf gerade vor sich ging.

"Major? Haben Sie mir zugehört?". Hammonds Stimme drang wie ein weit entferntes Echo an Sams Ohr und klang so unwirklich, dass sie ihr zunächst keine Beachtung schenkte. Erst als der General seine Worte wiederholte, klinkte sich ihr dekadenter Verstand wieder ein und sie sah ihn erschrocken an.

"Entschuldigung, Sir...was haben Sie gesagt?", fragte sie und versuchte sich vergeblich wieder an das Gesagte zu erinnern.  
Sie spürte, wie nun auch die Augen ihrer Kollegen auf ihr hafteten und errötete. Sogar Jack hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, sie anzustarren. Sie spürte seinen durchdringenden Blick und hatte mehr Mühe als zuvor, sich auf General Hammond zu konzentrieren.

"Ich weiß, dass Sie alle müde sind. Und ich würde nichts lieber tun, als Sie nach Hause zu schicken. Aber ich möchte ihnen ohnehin eine Woche Urlaub geben, und deshalb ist es wichtig, dieses Briefing zu beenden. Wir müssen alle Einzelheiten wissen, um die restlichen Menschen dieses Planeten ebenfalls retten zu können.", sagte Hammond und seufzte.  
"Sir, wenn Sie das früher gesagt hätten, vor allem den Part mit dem 'Urlaub', dann...", begann Jack.  
"Schon gut, Jack.", unterbrach ihn Hammond mit einer besonderen Betonung seines Vornamens.

"Also Major Carter. Sie haben einen Kadaver jenen Raubtieres untersucht. Können Sie uns irgend etwas genaueres darüber sagen?", begann Hammond wieder.  
"Nun ja. Es sah aus wie ein Berglöwe. Man könnte ihn mit einem Puma verwechseln, wenn er nicht so riesig wäre. Sonst konnte ich keine Besonderheiten entdecken.", erklärte die Angesprochene.

"Sie sagten, die Tiere seien sehr schnell."  
"Ja...aber das dürfte sich aus ihrer Größe erklären, Sir.", erwiderte sie.  
Hammond nickte nachdenklich.

"Colonel. Können Sie noch irgend etwas nützliches hinzufügen?", fragte Hammond sich an Jack wendend, der schon wieder dabei war, gedanklich abzudriften.  
"Nein Sir. Ich denke, für einen Trupp Marines mit der entsprechenden Ausrüstung würde es möglich sein, die anderen Dörfer zu erreichen und die Menschen schrittweise auf die Erde zu schaffen.", sagte O'Neill und atmete hörbar aus, um ein herzhaftes Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

"Dann gehen wir weiter zu dem Gelände. Wir wissen, dass der Planet sehr stark bewaldet ist.", stellte er weiter fest.  
"Ja General Hammond. Aber die unzähligen Leute, die wir ihn Viererreihen durch den Wald geleitet haben dürften eine ziemlich dauerhafte und erkennbare Spur hinterlassen haben, der direkt zum ersten Dorf führt. Ich denke, es wird für Daniel Jackson kein Problem sein, einen der Einheimischen zu fragen, wie es zu den weiteren Dörfern geht.", warf Teal'c ein.  
"Ganz meine Meinung.", plapperte Jack und machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.  
Auch Sam und Daniel nickten ihre Zustimmungen.

"Wobei wir schon beim letzten Punkt angelangt wären.", sagte Hammond und schenkte Sam, Daniel und zum Schluss sich selbst noch Kaffee ein. Jack beobachtete staunend, wie Sam die Tasse zum Mund führte und fast bedächtig daran nippte. Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er wirklich eine Mütze voll Schlaf gebrauchen konnte.  
"Die Unterkunft für die Flüchtlinge ist in der Tat sehr provisorisch und uns muss so bald wie möglich eine Endlösung für dieses 'Problem' einfallen.", fuhr der kahlköpfige Mann schließlich fort.  
"Carter hätte da schon was im Auge.", schaltete sich Jack ein.  
Hammond sah erstaunt auf die junge Wissenschaftlerin, die immer noch wie fasziniert auf ihren Kaffee starrte.  
"Ja...uhm...PQ7652, Sir. Er bietet die idealen Bedingungen. Wir haben erst kürzlich eine positive Berichterstattung eines Aufklärungsteams erhalten...", sagte Sam abwartend.

"Ich erinnere mich, ja.", antwortete Hammond mit einem Stirnrunzeln.  
"Also dann. Ich denke, den Rest werde ich aus Ihren 'ausführlichen' Berichten in spätestens 8 Tagen erfahren!", fragte der General noch, aber es klang mehr wie ein Befehl. Jack hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und gähnte, bevor er aufstand und sich schließlich und endlich seinen Teammitgliedern anschloss, die nacheinander aus dem Raum trotteten.  
"Teal'c, kann ich dich mitnehmen. Wenn dir meine Couch nicht zu unbequem ist, kannst du bei mir übernachten. Uns wird schon was lustiges einfallen für die Woche...", sagte Daniel auf dem Weg zu den Aufzügen.  
"Das würde ich sehr begrüßen, Daniel Jackson. Im Moment wäre ich mit einigen Stunden Schlaf zufrieden.", antwortete der Jaffa.

'Einige Stunden', dachte Jack, 'Ich fühle mich, als könnte ich JAHRE schlafen'.  
Die Vier fuhren mit dem Aufzug an die Oberfläche und Daniel und Teal'c verabschiedeten sich. Auch Jack sehnte sich nach seinem geräumigen Schlafzimmer mit dem großartigen Doppelbett, das ihm sonst irgendwie zu groß und fehl am Platze vorkam, heute aber gerade gut genug war.  
"Ich komme dann morgen Nachmittag vorbei.", stellte Jack noch einmal leise fest.  
Sam nickte. "Gute Nacht.", antwortete sie.

"Gute Nacht. Fahr vorsichtig.", gab er zurück, als sie sich bereits umgedreht und auf den Weg zu ihrem Wagen gemacht hatte.  
Sam lächelte. 'Fahr vorsichtig', was sollte das den heißen. Jack war mindestens genauso müde wie sie, und er hatte den längeren Weg vor sich...mit einem müden Grinsen starte Sam das Auto und fuhr – vorsichtiger als sonst – nach Hause.

Mit letzter Kraft schloss sie die Tür ihres Hauses auf und hängte die Jack auf. Die Schuhe folgte und blieben, wo sie waren, mitten auf dem Wohnzimmerboden.

Sam kümmerte sich nicht darum, entledigte sich ihrer restlichen Kleidung und schleppte sich ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie fast sofort einschlief, als ihr Kopf ihr Kissen berührte. Doch es war ein unruhiger Schlaf und sie wälzte sich, am ganzen Körper schwitzend, im Bett hin und her, bis sie schließlich mitten in der Nacht klatschnass senkrecht im Bett saß. Einige Sekunden lang saß Sam einfach nur da und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Schwer atmend versuchte sie, den Alptraum aus ihren Gedanken zu verdammen. Es war so real gewesen. So verdammt wirklich. Sie hatte die Szene wiedererlebt, auf der letzten Mission. Als dieses Biest den kleinen Jungen geholt hatte. Wie hilflos sie sich gefühlt hatte, wie unfähig, dem Kind zu helfen. Sie hatte es noch einmal in all seiner Härte gefühlt. Dieses Schuldgefühl. Dieses unheimliche Gefühl, dass ein unsichtbarer Feind irgendwo versteckt lauerte, beobachtete und sich dann die schwächsten und hilflosesten schnappte. Erbarmungslos. Obwohl sie nur die toten Augen dieser Katze jemals gesehen hatte, verfolgten sie auch jetzt im Wachzustand noch glühende Augen.

Sie ging auf wackeligen Knien in die Küche und trank ein Glas Milch. Danach fühlte sie sich besser. Ein wenig. Sie ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sich ihr Bett so leer angefühlt, noch nie hatte sie sich so stark gewünscht, dass sich starke Arme um sie legen würden. Jacks Arme. Leise Worte, zärtlich in ihr Ohr geflüstert, sanfte Berührungen, tröstliche Körperwärme des einen geliebten Menschen, das war es, das sie jetzt brauchen würde. Irgendwann überwältigte sie die Müdigkeit noch einmal und sie fiel in einen leichten aber traumlosen Schlaf.

am nächsten Tag

Mittags

Sam fragte sich manchmal wirklich, ob sie nicht doch ein Workaholic war. Sie war, trotz der unruhigen und beängstigenden Nacht, heute um neun Uhr aufgestanden. Seitdem rannte sie schon über drei Stunden lang zwischen Küche, Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer hin und her und suchte eine Beschäftigung. Gerade einmal drei Stunden in wachem Zustand in den eigenen vier Wänden und schon war ihr langweilig...

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Jack sie am Nachmittag besuchen kam...nein...oder doch? Jedenfalls hatte sie aus genau diesem Grund heute zum Frühstück nicht mehr als einen starken Kaffee und eine Scheibe Toast hinuntergebracht und das Mittagessen ganz geschmissen.

Mittlerweile hatte sie sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt und knabberte eine Salzstange nach der anderen. Irgendwie war sie doch hungrig...

15.37 Uhr

Jack fuhr langsam die Straße zu Sams Haus hinunter. Der Wagen hinter ihm fuhr immer wieder bedrohlich nahe auf und gab ungeduldige Lichtsignale, aber Jack kümmerte das wenig. Er hatte sein Ziel ohnehin schon erreicht und blinkte in die Einfahrt. Der dunkelgraue Mustang hupte einmal kurz und brauste dann mit beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit davon.

"Ja klar, jetzt musst du hupen...jetzt weiß sie mit Sicherheit, dass ich da bin..."; brummte Jack leise. Er stoppte den Wagen knapp hinter Sams und blieb noch einige Sekunden sitzen. O'Neill atmete einmal tief durch und stieg schließlich aus.  
Mit langsamen, bedächtigen Schritten näherte er sich der Haustür. Er versuchte, sich die passenden Worte zurecht zu legen. Nebenbei fiel ihm auf, dass Sams Rasen mal wieder zu mähen wäre...und er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Als ob die Länge von Grashalmen nur annähernd so verwirrend wäre, wie das Gespräch, das nun unmittelbar vor ihm lag.

Zögernd stand er auf der Türmatte und fand den 'Welcome' Spruch darauf fast etwas...fehl am Platze. Trotzdem erhob er mutig seine Rechte, um zu klopfen.  
Bevor er seine Faust gegen die Tür hämmern konnte, stand Sam in selbiger und lächelte unsicher. Jack konnte seine Hand gerade noch davon abhalten, ihre ursprüngliche Mission zu erfüllen und streckte sie dafür für einen Gruß aus.

"Hi.", sagte er.  
"Hallo. Komm rein."; sagte Sam und drehte sich um. "Ein Bier?"  
Jack nickte, aber als er realisierte, dass Sam ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte sagte er eilig: "Ja...ja bitte."  
Sam verschwand in der Küche und gab Jack ein wenig Zeit, sich umzusehen.

Er war zwar nicht das erste Mal hier, aber er konnte es sich jetzt einmal ungestört ansehen, wie Sam wohnte. Wenn sie zu Hause war...was Seltenheitswert hatte. Das erkannte man auf den ersten Blick. Die meisten Pflanzen auf den Fensterbrettern ließen ihre Köpfe hängen und waren zum Teil bereits unrettbar verwelkt...außer der Kaktus, der sah noch relativ frisch aus. Vielleicht ging es ihr so wie ihm, auch er hatte das ein oder andere Grünzeug zu Hause gehabt, aber mit der Zeit hatten die Nachbarn es irgendwie vergessen, zu gießen und er hatte alle weggeschmissen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn etwas Lebendiges unter seinen Händen wegstarb, auch wenn es nur eine dämliche Blume war. Auf den zweiten Blick und wenn man etwa zwei Zentimeter Staub abzog, erkannte man, dass das Haus durchaus geschmackvoll eingerichtet war.

Jack ließ lächelnd seine Blicke umherschweifen. "Setzen wir uns doch!", forderte Sam ihn schließlich auf und er wäre vor Schreck fast an die Decke gesprungen.  
Trotzdem folgte er ihrer Bitte und nahm ihr dankbar die Flasche Bier aus der Hand.

Eine Weile war es beängstigend still und Jack fand die Tatsache sehr ablenkend, dass er Sams Schlucklaute hören konnte, als sie gedankenverloren ihren ersten Schluck von dem Bier nahm.  
Er starrte auf die Flasche in seiner Hand. "So...", sagt Sam.  
"So...", kam es zurück.  
"Reden wir.", bestimmte Sam kühl.  
Jack nickte.

Dann machten beide gleichzeitig den Mund auf. Aber Sam klappte ihn lächelnd wieder zu.  
Jack nahm die Bierflasche in die linke Hand und rieb sich mit der rechten die Schläfe.  
"Ich frage dich jetzt sicher nicht, ob wir damit klarkommen. ICH komme nämlich damit nicht klar."; begann er schließlich und suchte ihren Blick. Endlich sah sie ihm in die Augen und er verlor sich in ihren.

"ICH weiß, dass ich nicht will, dass die Sache auf dem letzten Planeten eine einmalige war. Und DU weißt, was ich für dich empfinde...", fuhr er fort.  
"Tue ich das, Jack?", fragte Sam fast vorwerfend.  
Jack runzelte erstaunt die Stirn. "Ich dachte, du würdest.", antwortete er, leiser.  
"Ich empfinde viel mehr für dich, Sam, als irgendwelche poetischen Worte je sagen könnten. Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben.", flüsterte er.  
Sam schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft.  
Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie Jacks Gesicht knapp vor ihrem und schon fühlte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren.  
Er schmeckte leicht nach Bier, aber auch unverkennbar nach Jack. "Du bist auch mein Grund, zu leben.", hauchte sie schließlich in sein Ohr und spürte, wie sich sein Körper daraufhin leicht verkrampfte.

"Weißt du, da auf dem Planeten, als diese Katze sich den Jungen geholt hat und ich ihr in den Wald gefolgt bin, habe ich zum ersten Mal verstanden, was du damals bei Charlie gefühlt haben musst. Ich stand da, mit einer Waffe in der Hand, die Hunderte Menschen töten könnte, und war absolut machtlos. Wie kann man einen so schnellen und perfekten Feind bekämpfen? Warum muss er sich die nehmen, die am unschuldigsten und hilflosesten sind? Diese Fragen habe ich mir gestellt. Ich fühlte mich so schuldig, Jack. Ich stand schließlich fast daneben, als es passiert ist.", sagte sie nach einer Weile, in der sie in kameradschaftlicher Stille nebeneinander gesessen hatten, Sams Kopf auf Jacks Schulter.

"Ich weiß, wie du gefühlt hast. Es ist schwer, zu begreifen, dass es Dinge gibt, die man nicht verhindern kann. Schicksale, in die man nicht eingreifen kann. Aber sie passieren. Und man muss lernen, damit klar zu kommen. Ich bin immer für dich da Sam. Egal was passiert.", wisperte Jack und drückte ihre Hand fest an seine Brust.  
"Ich weiß.", sagte Sam. Jack bemerkte, dass sie gegen das Nass in ihren Augen ankämpfte, aber sie war noch nicht so weit, ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Jack beschloss, ihr nichts davon zu sagen, dass er bei jenem Vorfall für kurze Zeit geglaubt hatte, sie wäre angegriffen worden. Das hätte sie nur noch mehr verwirrt.

Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile über Gott und die Welt und Jack überredete Sam zu einem kleinen Spaziergang im Park. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag und das saftige Grün der Pflanzen wirkte beruhigend. Schließlich schlenderten sie gemütlich zu einem kleinen Teich und wie selbstverständlich legte Jack seine Hand um Sam, als beide dastanden und zwei Schwänen dabei zusahen, wie sie anmutig ihre Bahnen zogen.

'Das Leben', dachte Jack, 'hatte durchaus auch seine gute Seiten.'  
Auf dem Weg nach Hause griff Sam nach Jacks Hand.

Vor Sams Haus angekommen, wollte sich Jack verabschieden.  
"Ich werde dann mal Leine ziehen.", sagte er und nickte Richtung Auto. Die Sonne war im Begriff, unterzugehen und sie hatten wirklich viel Zeit zusammen verbracht. Jack wollte ihr seine Gesellschaft nicht aufzwingen.

Sam sah ihn enttäuscht an, nickte aber.

Jack nahm sich ein Herz und fuhr nach Hause. Er betrat das leere Haus und fühlte sich trotz der Stille und Leere überraschend fröhlich. Pfeifend ging er ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher an.

Sam war erschöpft. Sie hatte während des Tages nämlich durchaus gemerkt, dass ihrem Körper noch eine ganze Menge Schlaf fehlte. Trotzdem hatte sie ein wenig Angst vor weiteren Träumen wie letzte Nacht – auch wenn sie das niemals offen zugeben würde. Sie zog die Vorhänge zu und kroch unter ihre Decke, um zwanghaft zu versuchen, einzuschlafen.

Das Klingeln seines Telefons riss Jack O'Neill unangenehm und gewaltsam aus dem leichten Schlaf, in den er gefallen war. Der Fernseher lieg noch leise vor sich hin und er lag auf der Couch. Er fluchte leise und schwörte sich...wenn es nicht ein absolut lebensnotwendiger, dringender Anruf war...dann Gnade Gott!  
"O'Neill...", brummte er genervt in den Hörer.

Keine Antwort. Irgend ein Teil seines Gehirns realisierte, dass ein Freizeichen zu hören war. Fluchend legte er den Hörer wieder auf. Er schickte das Telefon samt Kommode zur Hölle und lehnte sich wieder entspannt zurück. Ein weiteres Klingeln nagte an seinen Nerven. Langsam stand er auf und stöhnte, als sich seine Halswirbelsäule knackend beschwerte.  
Er ging zögernd auf die Haustüre und lugte durch den Spion. Sam? Was tat sie hier?

Schnell öffnete er die Tür.  
"Sam! Komm rein.", sagte er. Sam nickte dankbar und Jack schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. "Was äh...", begann er. Sam blickte ihn müde an.  
"Mich verfolgen diese Katzen schon in meinen Träumen...", versuchte sie zu scherzen, "ich möchte heute nacht einfach nicht alleine sein. Ist das okay?", fragte sie ein wenig beschämt.  
Jack glaubte nicht, was er gehört hatte. "Ob es...ob es okay ist...kannst du dich erinnern, was ich heute zu dir gesagt habe?", fragte er zurück.  
"Das mit dem...dass du immer für mich da bist...?", sagte sie.  
"Ja, genau das.", raunte er und kam näher.  
Sam ließ sich bereitwillig umarmen und entspannte sich an seiner Brust.  
"Kannst du heute Nacht einfach nur die Arme um mich legen und mich halten?", frage Sam. Jack fand ihr Verhalten zwar etwas ungewöhnlich, aber es gefiel ihm. Sehr sogar.  
"Und du glaubst, das reicht mir?", raunte er und zupfte an ihrer Jacke.  
Sam kicherte. "Ich hätte nichts dagegen, die Bedingungen etwas auszuweiten.", wisperte sie zurück und bemerkte zufrieden, wie Jack ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. "Diesmal lassen wir uns aber mehr Zeit.", sagte Jack und Sams Jacke glitt unbeachtet zu Boden. "Einverstanden."; schaffte Sam zu keuchen, bevor Jacks Mund sich um ihren schloss. Bald taumelten die beiden in Richtung Schlafzimmer und hinterließen eine Spur von Kleidungsstücken.

Sam fiel rückwärts auf das Bett und nahm Jack mit sich. Während Jack versuchte, seine Erektion so in Position zu bringen, dass die Beengtheit seiner Hose nicht so schmerzhaft war, hatte Sam damit zu tun, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Jack spürte, wie seine Erregung größer wurde.  
"Sam. Du solltest übrigens deine Blumen wieder einmal gießen.", raunte er heiser.  
Sam lächelte. "Ach ja?", sagte sie. Jack nickte und half Sam mit seinem Hemd, bevor er selbiges mit ihrer Bluse machte. Sam öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Hose.  
"Und dein Rasen...oh Gott Sam!...Dein Rasen muss auch mal wieder gestutzt werden.", japste er. "Oh, ich wüsste da schon jemanden für den Job.", witzelte Sam.  
"Mhm...morgen vielleicht", beschloss Jack und machte sich an den BH, der bald ebenfalls auf dem Boden landete.  
"Heute, bin ich beschäftigt.", sagte er und senkte seinen Kopf, um Sams Brüste zu liebkosen.  
Sam stöhnte leise. "Das ist mir aufgefallen.", erwiderte sie heftig atmend.  
Jacks Hose kam neben Sams BH zum liegen, gefolgt von Sams Jeans.  
Als nächstes flogen eine Boxershorts und ein Slip quer durch den Raum und hungrig stürzten sich zwei nackte Körper aufeinander.

end


End file.
